Nineteen Years Later
by iheartron547
Summary: This is a continuation of where Deathly Hallows left  DH SPOILERS! There are many parallel stories going on here, so I won't even bother telling them all. Just read the story! This is our first story here, so we'd appreciate it if you would R
1. Character Chart

Character: Year: Age: Parents:

James Potter

2

12

Harry/Ginny

Albus S. Potter

1

11

Harry/Ginny

Lily Potter

9

Harry/Ginny

Rose Weasley

1

11

Ron/Hermione

Hugo Weasley

9

Ron/Hermione

Jaclyn Weasley

6

16

George/Katie

Andrew Weasley

4

14

George/Katie

Matthew Weasley

2

12

George/Katie

Nick Weasley

1

11

George/Katie

Freddie Weasley

3

13

George/Katie

George Weasley

3

13

George/Katie

Ava Weasley

4

George/Katie

Pearl Weasley

7

17

Percy/Penelope

Victoire Weasley

AP (Assistant Professor)

19

Bill/Fleur

Antoinette Weasley

10

Bill/Fleur

Marie Weasley

6

Bill/Fleur

Bill Weasley

3

Bill/Fleur

Teddy Lupin

AP

19

Nymphadora/Remus

Scorpius Malfoy

1

11

Draco/Pansy

Lilac Finnigan

2

12

Shamus/Lavender

Shane Finnigan

2

12

Shamus/Lavender

Nolan Longbottom

1

11

Neville/Luna

Lola Longbottom

5

Neville/Luna

Dan Thomas

2

12

Dean/Parvati

Jessica Thomas

3

13

Dean/Parvati

Cedric Flinch-Fletchley

3

13

Justin/Cho

Pretty confusing, I know. You might want to have this in front of you when you are reading the story. The first chapter should be posted by tonight or tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night at the latest.


	2. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

**So, as you can see we changed our mines. Actually, our friend **_**finally **_**sent us the document(Thanks Quibbs). We hope you all like this because we had sooooo much fun writing it….I could almost hear James' scream. Darn me, I shouldn't be reminiscing while you guys are just **_**dying **_** to read. Oh well, you deserve the toture. Jk…now I'm just babbling. On behalf of my other half and I, we hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1: The Train Ride

"I guess we should find a compartment, then," said Rose, as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Kings Cross Station. As the view of her aunt, uncle, brother, and parents waving to her, and her cousin chasing the train until it disappeared from view, was hidden behind the station's stone wall, Rose's mind was set on finding a good compartment – and her cousin, James. He had run off right after he had screamed at his mom to stop embarrassing him in public, chasing the girl of his dreams, Lavender Finnigan.

Meanwhile, Albus Potter watched in embarrassment as his brother, James, flirted horribly with Lavender Finnigan. James had inherited the Potter good looks, but the wit…not so much.

"James, just leave her alone," Albus moaned as Lavender rolled her eyes and James ran a hand through his hair.

"Albus, shut it," James said through gritted teeth. Albus sat down and stared out the window. He thought he could suffer no more when a miracle of the form of his cousins knocked on the compartment door.

"Hold on a minute," James said. He turned jauntily to the door and his face fell when he saw Teddy.

"Open it!" Albus commanded. James did just that with great reluctance.

"Teddy, man, hey," James said. Teddy smiled at James' use of the American words.

"Rose here was looking for you both," Teddy explained. After a look at Albus mouthing 'Get her out' and pointing a finger at Lavender, he thought quickly and said, "Oh, and Lavender, Jessica was looking for you. Something about Jaclyn Weasley and snogging."

Lavender dashed out of the compartment as Rose sank into the seat beside Albus.

"Hello," she said with a tired smile. "How's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny."

"Oh, fine," Albus responded. "Lily's being a bit of a handful though. She wants to come so badly."

"Hugo has been the same way," Rose said, pulling out a thick book.

James had been talking to Teddy about a new broom he was saving up for.

"I have almost have saved up and Dad says if I make the House team, he just might get it for me," James explained.

"Nice," Teddy said.

"So…" James teased. "How's Victoire?"

Teddy blushed a deep red, causing his hair, which had been brown, to flash orange.

There was another knock on the door. Their cousins, Freddie and George Weasley and their siblings, Jaclyn, Nick, Mark, and Andrew, stood beaming.

"Hey guys," Teddy said gratefully. The family piled in. They all had the flaming red hair of their father, George, but the olive skin tone of their mom, Katie Bell.

"Nick, Mark!" James said, greeting his cousins. Rose, Albus, Freddie, and George began talking about the Sorting as Teddy and Andrew started questioning Jaclyn about the 'snogging incident."

A little while later, Victoire came by claiming that there was a meeting with a professor. Teddy, who had been animatedly talking Quittich with James, Mark, Andrew, Freddie, George, and a confused Albus, blushed again. He walked out the door and away from the compartments before grabbing Victoire and leaning her into the wall.

"Good excuse," he said. Victoire giggled and put her hands on his chest.

"Well, I needed to get you out of there somehow," she said. Teddy shoot his head, his hair turning blond.

"I'd leave anything for you," he mumbled before kissing Victoire deeply. He put his hand against the wall and she wrapped her arms around his back. Little did they know that a shell-shocked Freddie stood there, watching in horror and fascination, holding Teddy's robe.

James and George had come up the isle to see where she had gone, and pointed and laughed in that boyish way.

Teddy heard a laugh and pulled away. Victoire, not realizing why, groaned.

"Teddy!"

"Shshs," he said, holding a finger to her lips. "I've gotta go kill some first years."

"Hey," James said defensivly. "I am a grown up, adult twelve-"

"James!" called Freddie who was halfway down the hallway. "RUN!"

James turned, confused, and saw Teddy who had broken off one last kiss with an upset Victoire and looked menacing.

"Oh." He turned and dashed.

Anyone sitting in their compartment, holding a completely normal and civilized conversation with their friends, heard a high-pitched, 100 girly scream, and a huge commotion of loud footsteps, and flailing arms – a running James Potter, fearing for his life.

Teddy, on the other hand… let's just say, if he had a license to kill, it would have come in handy at that particular time and place. His face looked contorted with rage, every feature twisted and mad. His veins were pulsing out of his neck, and his hair had turned an angry shade of jet black. If you didn't know him, and you saw him in that state, the police would already be at the scene.

As this was going on, Rose, Albus, Freddie, and George were talking about the sorting.

"So, what house do you all want to be in?" asked George, in a way that said, 'We all know the answer, but say it anyway.' Everyone, expectedly, said Gryffindor, Rose complaining that her father would disown her if she wasn't put there. The only one that didn't answer was Albus. He was having one of his moments, when his face went completely blank, and he had a nervous breakdown. He was worrying about the sorting, and the possibility of being put in Slytherin. Suddenly, he remembered what his father had confessed to him at the station: that he had the power to choose which house he wanted to be in. He had said that he had told the hat that he wanted to be in Gryffindor, and, low and behold, that's where he ended up.

With the thought that he was going to use his father's advice pounded into his head, Albus sailed back to Earth, and joined the rest of the conversation. Rose was telling Freddie and George stories from their parent's time at Hogwarts, and all about their adventures. They spoke about Harry's heroism ("We really, really, REALLY need to find that Chamber of Secrets!"), Quidditch ("BEATERS FOR LIFE, FREDDIE!" "Righto, Georgie."), and they even dwelled on the ghosts and professors ("I heard that if you don't answer to Peeves when he asks you what color your underwear is, he'll stone you.").

"And I heard," James sulked, his jeans ripped, his hair disheveled, "That if you happen upon your cousin snogging someone, don't laugh."

He fell into the seat. Teddy reappeared. Jaclyn smirked.

"Now you know how I feel," Jaclyn said.

"Yeah, but Jack, you don't care," Teddy said. "I didn't want anyone knowing."

"No offense or anything," Andrew, who was a sixth year, commented. "You're a Meteamorphagi. It's hard to hide anything."

They carried out the rest of the train ride with many stories and laughs until it was time to change.

Albus felt a hollow feeling in his stomach.

"I don't feel well," he told James.

"Nervous?" James guessed. "It's normal."

"Yeah, just breathe," Mark said. "It'll be fine. You'll be put in Gryffindor, we'll all give you a deafening cheer, and you'll eat. Problem solved."

"Hope its that easy," Albus said.

Students piled off the train, and Teddy and Victoire were able to sneak in one more kiss. Rose, last off the train, just smirked.

"I predict a wedding by the end of the school year."

"Oh, good," Jaclyn said. "I love weddings. Drinks all around!"

Sorry…I know it's an HP fan fic, but I had to quote Jack Sparrow. It just fits….Jaclyn…Jack….oh all right, I'll stop trying to make you laugh. Review please! I love all the emails since my inbox usually isn't full otherwise. (I know, no life!)


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting

Hey guys…sorry it's taken a while to get the next chapter up. School has been really um, hectic I guess. It's just been a long week. I love being able to come on Fan Fic and gift you guys with a lovely to story to make your day…all you have to do is review and make mine. Thanks to everyone who's reading so far!

Rose Weasley sat next the window reading while rain poured down outside and her cousins planned Teddy's wedding inside. She sighed and tried to focus on her magazine. There was not way she was going to get any quiet with all her cousins around, so she tried to block them out.

"Watcha doing?" her cousin Freddie asked, coming up next to her.

"Reading," Rose said. She held up the magazine. "_GossipWitch."_

Freddie looked at her with envy.

"You are so lucky," she gushed. "Can I read it with you?"

"Sure," Rose said and pushed a pile of candy rappers off the seat next to her.

"I wonder if your dad's in these things anymore," Freddie pondered, reading an article about a member of the Weird Sisters' daughters giving birth to a baby girl. "My dad named in about one tabloid, but now people just know him as the Joke Shop Guy."

"That's still something to be proud of," Rose said. "I love you dad's shop. And no, I don't think my dad's in these anymore. He was in a few after the war, but now it's mostly Uncle Harry." She pointed to a picture of Harry, Ginny, and Lily emerging from the post office in Diagon Alley. The caption read 'Heart-stricken Harry Sends Letters to His Children.' Picture Harry looked bored and Lily had bent down to tie her shoe.

"He must hate it," Freddie said. "I love reading these, but I would hate to be in them."

"Yeah, my mom's especially happy their not in them anymore," Rose said. "But-"

"Look!" Freddie pointed the 'Freshest Brew of Gossip' column. It was spinning madly, a swirl of black and white as the article changed. When it came up again, Rose saw her own face staring back at her along with all her cousins. The headline read 'Next Bunch of Red-Head Arrive.

"Well, apparently our parents are out, but we're in," Freddie said, and read the article. Rose looked at herself.

_September 1__st__- Rose Weasley, the daughter of brilliant Hermione Granger Weasly and hotshot best friend of Harry Potter Ron Weasley sent their first daughter off to Hogwarts today. Other Weasley families let go as well. Joining her on the train were Nick Weasley, child of George and Katie Weasley, Nolan Longbottem, son of long-time friends of the Potter-Weasley's Neville and Luna Longbottem, and Harry's own Albus Potter. These are the middle of the bunch, as Jaclyn,17, Andrew,14, Matthew,12, Freddie, and George Weasley, 13, attend along with Pearl Weasley, James Potter, and Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley hold positions there now as Aps. Still to attend are Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley, 9, Ava Weasley, 4, Antoinette Weasley, 10, Marie Weasley, 6, and Bill Weasley, 3. These families certainly know how to make big families and lets hope they all live up to the expectations of big talent set for them. _

Rose finished reading the article with a hollow feeling in her stomach.

"Now pressure then," Freddie said with a smile. Rose glared at her.

"Oh, calm down," Freddie said. "You'll be fine."

"I just never realized how much people expect of us," Rose said quietly. She folded the magazine and put it in her bag.

"Rose," Freddie said, taking a hold of her cousins hands and looking her in the eye. "Our parents played some the biggest roles in the war. Naturally people expect great things of us. But I know your brilliant, so there is nothing to worry about." Freddie smiled wryly and then said, "Unless of course you're put in Slytherin. Then your father'll kill you."

Rose rolled her eyes and playfully hit her cousin. Jaclyn came up, smirking.

"I don't know what just happened, but we're almost at school. You might want to change," she advised. Rose nodded, going serious again. School. It sounded so good and yet so bad.

After turmoil in the compartment to find uniforms and change, the Weasly/Potter clan had managed to get off the train in one piece, with only a bit of swearing from Rose, ( "Get the _hell _off my trunk, James! I don't feel like lugging you around!).

Freddie looked around the crowed platform and managed to find what she was looking for.

"Jessica! Over here!" Freddie waved her arms wildly as Jessica Thomas, a gorgeous tall, lanky girl with her mother's hair and father's skin, weaved through the crowd.

"How are you!" Jessica cried. Freddie and she hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you!" Freddie said excitedly.

"You as well," Jessica replied with a smile. "Where's you brother?" Jessica had crushed on George, Freddie's twin, ardently for the past two years.

"I dunno. With Cedric I suppose." As if that was the cue, George and Cedric Flich- Fletchly appeared.

"Heard my name," George said.

"Hey," Jessica said. George smiled.

"Nice to see you Jess," he said. Cedric was gazing at Freddie. Freddie noticed this and pulled him away from the conversing George and Jessica.

"Hello," Freddia said, looking at the ground. She gazed up into his eyes. "How are you?"

"Fine." Cedric reached for her hand. "You?" She nodded, intertwining her fingers with his. She squeezed his hand for a moment, which sent Cedric's heart racing.

"I'll talk to you later. Promise," she said. "Special spot? Say, around 10?"

Cedric nodded and they both reclaimed their best friend and went away.

Rose stepped of the train with Nick and Albus following her.

"Do you hear Hagrid?" Nick asked, pearing around for his godfather. "Mom assured me he would be here!"

"Calm down. He's coming," Rose said. And sure enough they heard the cry of "Firs' years this way! Over ter me! Firs' years!"

Nick flew ahead of Rose and Albus and gave his godfather a hug.

"Well, a firs' year already!" Hagrid said, hugging Nick. "Time sure does fly, don't it?"

"Hello Hagrid!" Rose called.

"'Ello Rose, Albus. How are ya?" Hagrid asked. Rose smiled brightly and Albus nodded. He felt weak and scared. He hoped and prayed that he would not end up in Slytherin. He couldn't bare it.

"You'kay?" Hagrid asked him. Albus looked up and nodded.

"A bit nervous about the Sorting," he admitted.

"O, it'll be fine! Na go get with you cousins in the boat, okay? Than' God it stopped rainin' or we'd be in trouble!"

James glanced at the door to the Great Hall, wondering when the first years would be coming.

"What'd you looking at?" his best friend Shane Finnigan asked.

"Waiting for my brother and cousins," James said. "They're late."

"Aren't they always though?" Jaclyn said across from them.

"Yeah," Andrew put in. "I wasn't on time."

"Neither were we," James' cousin and other best friend Matthew reminded him.

"Okay, okay, maybe my nerves are getting the best of me." He just hoped that Albus would end up in Gryffindor like the rest of his family. His best friend Shane was to, along with Freddie's pal Jessica. Jessica's brother, Dan, was in Ravenclaw along with Lilac Finnigan. Both spent a considerable amount of time with the Gryffindors though.

James took a deep breath, about to give up all hope of the first years ever coming when the doors were flung open and Professor McGonagall, also headmistress, walked proudly down the aisle.

"She's been here forever," James whispered to Matthew. "Since our parents were around.

"I know," Matthew whispered back. "And they're ancient, so picture how old she must be."

They nodded solemnly.

Albus, Nick, and Rose felt all eyes upon them as they followed McGonagall. Nolan Longbottem had taken so walking beside Rose since she had kept him from falling into the lake on their boat ride over.

"Shall we start with the Sorting?" McGonagall pulled out the very battered Sorting Hat and placed it on the stool. It began to sing and with each word Albus felt a bit closer to throwing up.

The students clapped politely when it was done, and McGonagall pulled out a scroll. Rose, Nick, and Albus knew that their were close to the end of the list and watched students be sorted. Neville was placed in Gryffindor, much to the delight of his father, who stood up and clapped very loudly for his son. His mother, the new librarian, smiled serenely.

"Halfway through," Rose murmured and then the dreaded name was called.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Rose noticed how the entire Gryffindor table and her family seemed to tighten up. Much like his father, the Sorting Hat hardly touched Scorpius' head. But the House named it called out was a stunner.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius wasn't the only one stunned. The entire hall was silent. Jaclyn Weasley sat stunned and started clapping. The table joined it, but it was a polite, stiff setting as Scorpius sat down.

Rose, Nick, and Albus glanced over at their siblings and cousins, fire in James' eyes. They turned their attention back to McGonagall though, when she started called names.

When "Weasley, Nick" was called, Rose relized McGonagall had differed out of order. Nick stepped confidently up the stool and sat down. The Hat let out a "Hmmm" and then screamed "GYFFINDOR!" The entire Weasley family stood up cheering loudly along with James and Rose and Albus.

The moment was sort lived when Rose was called next. The hat barely touched her head, but this time the name was expected. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus clapped and the rest of the students went until Albus was the only first year left. He felt every eye on him as he walked up to the stool and sat down, facing all the students. James looked like he was about to blow.

"Put the hat on already," he whispered from his seat.

McGonagall seemed nervous as well as she placed the hat on Albus' head.

_No Slytherin, no Slytherin, no Slytherin…_

The hat pondered and then said…………

**HA! I'm making you all wait. Review and my half and I will post soon. Maybe. NO, jk we will. Be nice, don't slam us…(that means you candyk8.) Thanks to everyone who reviewed. We really appreciate it.**

**Oh, and I had to put that Gossip Girl thing in there with the GOSSIPWITCH and all. Love that show.**

**Post soon!**

**-the better looking half of iheartron547**


	4. Chapter 3: Sorting continued

Chapter 3:

Previously on Nineteen Years Later…

**Oh, heck we've made you wait enough! I think you all remember how the last chapter ended, and if you don't, you need to read it right now. ****Cuz**** it ****rox****! Well, on with the third chapter!**

Albus sat on the old, wooden stool in fear. Pure fear. He had been dreading this moment ever since his brother had gotten his letter, and his parents had informed that he too would be getting the same letter in year's time. As Rose had said earlier, this was it. All of his friends, cousins, and his own brother were in Gryffindor. Heck, even the next generation of the family rivalry was in Gryffindor. He watched in terror as Headmistress McGonagall picked up the old hat and placed it on his head. There was a five-or-so second delay, and the hat began to speak.

"Hmmm…right….no," it continued. All the while, Albus was repeating the same two words over and over again in his head: "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin…" The crowd in the Great Hall could feel the tension and built-up anxiety, especially towards the Gryffindor table.

"Seems to be just like the father. Very bright. Creative. And courage, courage, ahh yes. Better be.." Albus froze up. All eyes were on him, this was it… "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus was still frozen up. He didn't think he had heard right. From the excruciatingly deafening cheering erupting from the Weasley/Potter clan, he guessed that all had gone well. He jumped off the rickety stool, still shaking from aftershock, and slowly walked over to his family, a smile spreading over his previously nerve-stricken face.

"Yeah, Al! Great job!" screamed Rose.

"We knew you'd make it!" shouted Teddy, from the professor's table at the front of the hall. Also, there were his parent's friend Neville, now Professor Longbottom to him, and Hagrid, both clapping loudly and proudly.

"Good job, man," said James, as Al took the vacant seat next to him. Al quickly hugged his brother, who surprisingly hugged back. They ended it pretty quickly, so as not to seem too…well, yeah.

They sat through the rest of the sorting, the whole time a smile still plastered on Albus' face. He needed to remember to owl his mother and father, and tell his dad that he was right. He took his advice into consideration, and it actually worked. It gave him more inner confidence, but it definitely didn't show when he went up to be categorized.

When everyone was placed in their suitable house, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium to give her start-of-term speech.

"Good evening, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we feast, I want to extend, on behalf of myself and the rest of the staff and alumni, a warm welcome to four people that will be joining us this year. First, we welcome Professor Neville Longbottom, and his wife, Luna, who will be taking over the positions of Herbology professor and librarian. May Professors Sprout and Pince have a lovely retirement, and may Madam Pince enjoy the rest of her life with her new husband, Mister Argus Filch."

At this comment, the entire room stifled laughter, and Albus thought he could feel two of his ribs cracking from the restraining. James, next to him, was making no effort whatsoever at hiding his amusement, and was animatedly talking about it Shane and Dan, who were across from them.

"Also, this semester, Hogwarts welcomes Theodore Lupin," (he winced at his real name), "and Victoire Weasley, who will be with us as assistant professors in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration."

As the clapping climaxed, Victoire leaned in to plant one on Teddy, in front of everyone, but he swiftly turned his head, and suddenly acquired interest with Madame Pomfrey's broach. He loved his affectionate girlfriend, but was not up for public displays of affection.

"Okay, I would like to lay down a few ground rules for our new class of students. We want you all to know that the Forbidden Forest is, in fact, forbidden. We have had some…adventures…in the past, and we all need to steer clear of that. It is located towards the western side of the school, so avoid going there at all costs. Also, all students are required to wear their full uniform to and from class. Boys, you may remove your jackets in the classroom, but only with permission from a teacher. You never know when there will be an inspection, so no alterations."

It was ironically odd how, as she said that last sentence, she directed her attention fully on the trio of boys still privately holding their own conversation.

"So, with that said, let the feasting begin!" The plates in front of the students suddenly contained heaps of all of Albus's favorites: potatoes, drumsticks, and black beans. There were countless other dinner options, and, all around him, kids were excitedly digging into their dinners, not having eaten since the train ride. Al grabbed a piece of chicken, and began talking to Rose about how relieved they were to be in Gryffindor. They eyed Scorpius suspiciously from the end of the table, and watched as he ate all alone, ignored, and Albus kind of felt bad for him. He would have offered him to sit with them, if he weren't a Malfoy.

Suddenly, the back doors of the Great Hall swung open, revealing a tall, pale figure. He had greasy, blond hair, a pointed nose, and a robe buttoned to his chin. He looked like he felt important, and his stride was that of a mad scientist pacing his laboratory, thinking up an evil plan. "Sorry I'm late, Professor. I was held up at the Min… WHAT IS MY SON DOING OVER THERE!!!!!????"

**Hehe****, not much of a cliff hanger this time, but I think you all know who this mystery man is. ****I hope you're happy at how I ended it and everything. If you are, and even if you aren't, please review. The results have been fantastic so far! Thank you to candyk8, animanga128, surferchick2004, ****amythestpony****, Cali Ra-****chan****, Princess Assassin, and SingingBird812 for reading and reviewing!!! We appreciate the loyalty so much, and you guys rock!! We love you all!**

**Much Love, **

**iheartron547 **


	5. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Hey guys…we are posting two chappies in ONE DAY! Now you guys are like, they rock, but you all deserve it. The reviews have been AH-MAZING! So much thanks! Any who, if you didn't know who are mystery man was, go read the Harry Potter series please. And on request, we'll start making our chapters longer.**

"Sorry I'm late, Professor. I was held up at the Min… WHAT IS MY SON DOING OVER THERE!!!!!????" Draco Malfoy looked incredulously at his son, who was sitting a distance from the rest of the Gryffindors, looking at his plate.

"Professor Malfoy, please!" Professor McGonagall called. The students noisily began to talk. The Malfoys were known for have taken an active part in You-Know-Who's side of the war.

"_Professor _Malfoy?" Jaclyn looked horrified.

"I refuse to let that scum teach me," James defied. "I won't take Potions this year. There is _no way _I'm letting him teach me." James had inherited James Senior and Sirius' general hatred of all things Slytherin.

"Now James," Freddie scolded. "That's not nice!"

"Freddie, that's a _Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._ He killed Dumbledore! Didn't my dad ever tell you about the war and everything?"

The realization hit Freddie. She gasped. "Merlin's pants, it's him!"

James nodded. Matthew looked at Draco disgusted.

"Sick man," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Sick sick man to kill _Dumbledore."_

Rose and Albus, who had begun to listen to their older siblings, just shook their heads.

"_He _didn't kill Dumbledore," Albus said. "Don't you listen to Dad, James?"

"Yeah, I do! And he said that Draco-"

"Was _supposed _to kill Dumbledore. But he chickened out and Snape did it. But Draco was a Death Eater and helped You-Know-Who torture people during the war," Rose stated. She had her mother's knack for knowing everything and her father's fear of saying Voldemort's name.

"Oh," Matthew nodded. "I still don't like him."

The Hall was becoming a turmoil of boisterous conversations, and Professor McGonagall knew it had to stop.

"Silence!" she commanded. "SILENCE!"

The buzz immediately stopped, all heads turning toward the staff table.

"Professor, please come sit next to Professor Lupin and we will discuss this mater _later_," McGonagall enforced. Draco stiffly took his seat next to Teddy, who not so inconspicuously moved his chair a few inches away.

"Now, let us finish this fine feast and then the first years shall go with the prefects to the common rooms. The rest of you follow suit except for Potter, Weasley and Finnigan please," McGonagall instructed. James and his friends look at each other. They'd been in school for an hour. What could they have possibly done?

The students began to eat again, still gossiping about the changes in staff. Teddy in particular was getting pointed at and waved to by quite a few of the girls. This caused Victoire to scowl. Teddy put an arm protectively around her waist, causing the female population of the school to scowl in return.

When the feast came to a close, Albus, Rose, and Nick waved good-bye to their cousins and followed the perky blond Sally Fletcher, newly appointed prefect, as she lead them to the Gryffindor tower, pointing out paintings and interesting artifacts along the way. As they past a roped off swamp, one of the first years timidly asked, "What is that exactly?"

"Fred Weasley's finest work." Freddie came up behind the first years. "I assure you've all heard of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?"

They was a nod and collect smile through the first years.

"Well," Freddie began. "When Dolores Umbrige was Headmistress, this was one of the things Fred and George did to try to get her out. They've kept it as a bit of a monument to Fred, since he was killed in the war."

"Aren't you named for him? I notice you from the _WitchGossip_ article earlier," a first year called. Freddie blushed and nodded.

"Well, thank you Freddie," Sally said. "Let's all get to the tower so you can all unpack." Freddie stayed with them the rest of the way.

"Now, this is the Fat Lady," Sally introduced, pointing a fat women clad in a scandalously tight pink satin gown.

"Hello," the Fat Lady said. "Password."

"Potterwatch," Sally said. She turned back to the first years. "Remember that and don't tell anybody. Please."

The first years filed into the common room, awed at its decorations and comfy looking furniture.

"Girls' dormitories that way and boys this way," Sally said. "First years have lights out by 10, so that gives you all two hours to do as you please. NO wandering the halls at night and no dueling please. The common room was just re-done. You shouldn't seen it last year. James Potter and Matthew Weasley had an indoor game of Quittich. _Everything_ broke."

The first years scamper off and Sally sank into a chair, exhausted.

XXxXxXxXxXxX

Professor McGonagall lead a fuming Draco Malfoy and a terrified Scorpius down the corridor leading to her office. They passed by an empty classroom, where McGonagall spotted Teddy and Victoire having a moment. She waved her wand and they door closed to give them some privacy. The trio approached the gargoyle.

"Albus," McGonagall told the gargoyle, which leapt aside. She stepped onto the moving stairs, which she had put in. Walking up the stairs had gotten harder as she'd gotten older. Draco and Scorpius followed her.

"Sit," McGonagall commanded. Draco took the only available seat and left Scorpius standing. McGonagall conjured a chair for him.

"Now Draco," she said taking a seat behind her desk. "What is it you wished to tell me in the Hall?"

"Why is my son in Gryffindor?" he snarled. "Generations of Malfoys have graced Slytherin's table. Why is Scorpius suddenly put in Gryffindor of all places?"

"I truly cannot say why," McGonagall answered. "The Sorting hat works in mysterious ways."

"You don't see any of the Potters or Weasleys being put into a different house than their parents," Draco pointed out.

"Not so. 16-year-old Jaclyn was very nearly put in Ravenclaw, her brother Matthew in Hufflepuff, and little Albus tonight was almost placed in Slytherin," McGonagall told him. Draco huffed loudly.

"Can't we just, _move _him or something?" McGonagall shook her head.

"Where a student is placed is where he or she stays. It's ancient magic, nothing any of us can do about it," McGonagall said. "Aside, I think it might do you son good being away from that environment."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Draco asked, offended. "Are you saying I do not raise my son suitably?"

"Good night Draco, Scorpius," McGonagall said gently. "I will take you to Gryffindor." She wrapped her arms around the boy's shaking shoulders.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Freddie stood atop the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Cedric. She shivered in the cold night air, wishing she had brought a thicker sweater. Light appeared from the trap door in the roof as Cedric pulled himself through.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile. "Cold tonight."

Cedric nodded, sitting beside her on the ledge.

"So, how was your summer?" he asked.

"Fine," Freddie answered. "Percy and Penelope moved to France since Percy was appointed the English ambassador to the French ministry. Pearl goes to Beauxbatons now."

"Wow, it must have been hard for you," Cedric said. "I knew you guys were close."

"We write," Freddie shrugged. "It'll work out. What about you? I didn't get much out of Jess what you guys did."

"We went to China to see my mom's parents for a few weeks," Cedric said. "And then to Ireland for my dad's family reunion."

"Wow, world traveler," Freddie joked, pushing him playfully. Cedric laughed and pushed her back.

"Oh no," Freddie said. "You did not just do that."

"Maybe I did," Cedric shot back.

"Well than I _have_ every right to do this. _Aguamenti!" _Freddie pointed her wand at Cedric as a stream of water hit him in the face.

"Freddie!" he shrieked. "You're in so much trouble." He chased her around her around the top of the tower. She tried to get away, but he final managed to get one arm around her waist.

"Let go!" she said. He just shook his head and started tickling her madly.

"S-stop!" she yelled, laughing to hard. She finally pulled away and just looked at him.

"We're nuts," she said looking up at the sky. Cedric came over and put on hand on her shoulder.

"It's amazing," she said, gazing up at the stars.

"So are you," Cedric said and then wished he hadn't. But Freddie turned and looked at him.

"Your pretty okay yourself," she said softly, drawing closer to him. Their breathe mixed and their nosed touched. Freddie leaned in and felt Cedric kiss her full on the mouth. She stood their for a moment, not quite believe it was happening. His arms wound around her waist and Freddie moved her hands behind his neck. She had missed him so much over the summer and her heart stopped whenever she received one of his letters, hoping it wouldn't contain the news of a girlfriend or crush. She had been friends with Cedric since the first year at Hogwarts and now…now it was perfect.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albus looked up as the portal opened and Scorpius Malfoy came into the common room. Most of the students were asleep, but Albus was up reading his aunt's copy of _The Beetle and the Bard._ Scorpius sat on a chair across from him.

"You can read ruins?" he asked softly. Albus looked up and nodded.

"Wow, that's amazing," Scorpius said. "Wish I could."

"My aunt taught me," Albus told him. "Hermione Granger?"

Scorpius nodded.

"She's an amazing witch."

That wasn't what Albus was expecting. He had thought Scorpius would have his father's hatred of all things Muggle.

"Is it true that made a whole batch of Polyjuice Potion in her second year?" Scorpius asked. Albus nodded.

"That's amazing. My dad's the new potions master and he still struggles with it sometimes."

"Your dad's potions master now?"

Scorpius nodded.

"I'm not exactly thrilled. I wanted to come to Hogwarts to get away from him," he said.

"Get away from him?" Albus asked. Scorpius nodded again.

"My dad's always asking for so much of, so much more than I'm capable of. I feel so much pressure around him, like I'm not the son he wanted or something," Scorpius said. He looked around at the common room. "In all honesty, I'm glad to be in Gryffindor. It's one less thing I have in common with my dad. I'm not exactly proud of his past."

"I get what you mean," Albus said.

Scorpius looked at him like he was crazy. "Your dad's _Harry Potter._ How could you not be proud of him?"

"My dad's human," Albus said simply. "He made mistakes like everybody else."

Scorpius yawned. "You wanna go up to bed?"

Albus nodded, wondering if he could have possibly just made a new friend.

**Okay, this was such a long post. Seven pages on word! But I had a lot to write, and if you guys review, we'll keep posting this long of chapters. Thanks to everyone, especially candyk8 who is proofing this for me. Love you all!**

**MWAH-**

**The better looking half of iheartron547**


	6. Chapter 5: Love Stinks

**Thank you so much, again, to everyone who is loyally reviewing our story, and for candyk8, who is proofing this for us! We love you all!**** There is one thing that I want to set straight. ****Lavender and Shamus's daughter: her name is Lilac, not Lavender. This might throw you off, but we made a mistake. Sorry! **** Without further ado, here's chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: ****We don't own Harry Potter, but we do have the rites to all the other characters that we added, that aren't part of the real story like Freddie, Cedric, and Jaclyn, and…yeah. We wish we owned Rupert though.**

_Dear Mum, __Dad, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Lilly, and Hugo, _

_I made it into Gryffindor! I could hardly believe it then, and it seems surreal now! Dad, thanks for the advice you gave to me at the station. It really gave me a confidence boost, and I don't think I could have made it through without it! By the way, how is work? We were in the Quibbler again. Luna wrote a back-to-school edition, but you probably already saw it._

_Mum, things are even better than I thought! The school is amazingly big, the common room is really cool, and the teachers seem okay. You'll never guess who the new Potions master is, though! I am forced to be taught by Draco Malfoy! I knew his son was going to be attending Hogwarts, but I wasn't informed that I had to interact with his father, as well! I was shocked when I heard the news, but even more shocked when I heard this: SCORPIUS MALFOY IS IN GRYFFINDOR. I thought the Sorting Hat had gone mad at first, but, later on, I talked to him in the common room, and he was actually quite kind. I know, I know, you're probably thinking that he was just joking, but he seemed exactly like Dad's godfather, Sirius. He said he was ashamed of his family's past, and that he would do whatever it takes to get away from them. Draco put up a pretty big quarrel with McGonagall, though. I think I might have made a new friend. Please don't be mad._

_Aunt Hermione, guess what? I took your advice, and, after Rose finished it for the seventh (or eighth?) time, I am…sigh… reading Hogwarts: A History. It is actually a very good and interesting read, and I'm learning things I never knew about my school. Thanks for suggesting it. I also have my first Transfiguration exam coming up next week. Do you have any advice? It'__s kind of difficult;__ we're turning animals into goblets.__ Respond with tips: I need them!_

_Uncle Ron, I'm trying out for the __Quidditch__ team this weekend. There is a vacancy for Keeper, and I really want to make the team. Dad said if I made it, he'd buy me a __Firebolt__ 3000! That's my motivation, I guess. Thanks for helping me practice over the summer. I think those in-the-air suicides are going to make all the difference at try-outs. Wish me luck!_

_Lilly and Hugo, I miss you both a lot! My life is weird without you jumping on me every morning. I'm sending you a ton of pictures of the castle, and all my new friends. I hope you are having a great time back home, and I __can'__t__ wait__ to see you over Christmas break! Keep Aspin for a few days, and you guys can feed him if you want. He seems a little drowsy lately, but I think your company will cheer him up! _

_Lots of Love, Albus_

After proofreading it and making sure it was just right, Albus set off to the owlery to send off his first of many correspondences with his family. He missed them a lot, and would be waiting all week for a reply. He was enjoying his classes and time at school, however. Right then, he had a free period, followed by Potions with the Slytherins. He had chosen Rose to be his partner, but they had allowed Scorpius to sit near them. He was becoming friendlier and friendlier by the day. Al was beginning to wonder if he was adopted.

On his way over to the owlery, he was humming and taking his time. That is, until he ran into his new friend.

"Hey, Scorp! What's up?" said Albus, as if he'd known him forever.

"Oh, nothing. I'm off to the owlery to mail a letter to my mum. Even though my dad already sent her a Patronus, I still want her to know that I'm happy where I am."

"That's good. How's your dad been reacting to all this, anyway? Did he know that you didn't want to be in Slytherin?" asked Albus, curiously. If Draco had known all along that Scorpius was not, in fact, a reincarnated version of himself, then why would he have flipped out the way he did at the feast?

"He had some suspicions. Right before I left to get on the train, and he asked me to have fun, I answered vaguely. He seemed to get the feeling that I didn't want to go to school, not that I didn't want to be in Slytherin. Well, he certainly knows now, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," Albus replied with a laugh. "I was really worried that I would be placed in Slytherin, just because my dad was almost placed there. He gave me really good advice, though."

"Yeah?"

"He told me that, if I just thought Gryffindor, that's where I'd be."

"Wow! That's really cool. I didn't think the Sorting Hat worked that way."

"Me neither. I didn't even believe my dad, at first. I took his advice into consideration, and what do you know?"

The two friends shared a laugh, and were silently thankful for being placed in the same house. If they weren't they wouldn't have been able to share the wonderful, blossoming friendship that was unfolding right before their eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessica Thomas had had it. She was not in the mood for doing homework, and the tantalizingly scrumptious smell floating through the common room from the kitchen was teasing her. She abandoned her unfinished DADA essay and decided she'd finish it after a nice, hearty supper. She trudged up the stairs to her dorm to pull on a pair of sweatpants.

Jess wasn't in the best of moods. She was feeling miserable, light-headed, and really down. She wasn't the school type, and was the complete opposite of her year-younger brother, Dan, who loved school and everything about it. The rainy weather wasn't helping her disposition either. After brushing her waist length hair, and spritzing on some perfume, she slowly made her way down the stairs to go find Freddie and Lilac. Even though Lilac was in her brother's year and house, she was still like a sister to both Freddie and Jess. They were exactly the two girls who could brighten any person's day, and they were the medicine that Jessica needed to cheer up.

After packing away her books and hopeless, unfinished essay, Jessica took her time getting out of the portrait hole, and even asked the Fat Lady how she was doing. When anybody did that, you knew they were stalling.

The reason Jess was stalling was…complicated. She had stayed as secluded as possible all day, and barely spoke to anybody, not even her best friends. They could tell something was up, but didn't want to approach her about it just yet. Jess was the kind of person that, if you let her alone for long enough, would eventually come out of her shell and confess what the matter was. Not today.

Every time she saw him, she hid or blushed and ran away. Every time they talked, she got all jumpy and was at a loss for words. Every time she heard his name, oh Merlin, she went insane.

Her problem was George Weasley. He was absolutely gorgeous, and pretty popular among the third years. Nobody had any trouble talking to him, and the other girls that liked him followed him around constantly, and never let him alone. Jessica was the complete opposite. She was jealous of those other girls, and she wished she could be like them, confident and energetic. Mostly confident.

Now, normally, this wouldn't bother her. She usually let this entire thing slide. She was used to being ignored by him, except for an occasional "Hey, Jess. What's up?" or "Morning, Jess." The one factor that set this instance apart from all the others was that he had a new girlfriend. Her name was Lilac.

Jess had never, ever told her friends about her crush (more like secret obsession) on George. Otherwise, Lilac would have checked with Jessica before agreeing to date him. However, with her feelings unknown and obliviously ignored, she felt even more invisible than she did before.

_So, _she thought to herself, _scratch that. I need to find Freddie. Not Lilac. __Just Freddie._

With her mind made up, she realized she had been standing blankly in front of the Fat Lady for ten whole minutes. She apologized for her brief hypnotic state of mind, and dashed on down the corridor. She tried to stop herself when she noticed her two-legged, living, breathing, chestnut brown-haired problem come dashing the other way, plowing her over.

"Oh my gosh, Li- I mean, Jess! Are you okay?!?! I'm so unbelievably sorry. I just have to meet Lilac, and I'm really, really late. I was in a hurry and – "

"It's fine. Forget about it. Gotta go," Jess said, in a hurry herself. She stood up, with much difficulty, and limped back the way she came.

She was, although, you couldn't tell from the outside, fuming. She was fuming to the point of bursting. To the point of explosion. To the point of tears. She felt alone, and miserable, and neglected, and hurt, and … the emotion parade marches on. All she knew was that, no matter how hungry she was, she could not go down to dinner.

She approached the Fat Lady once again, and mumbled the password. The Fat Lady reluctantly let her in, and watched her go, in despair and empathy. She remembered what it was like when the man three paintings down had rejected her. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Because it was.

Jessica stormed inside the common room, not even bothering to hide her frustration and anger anymore. She kicked her backpack, hurting her foot even greater in the process, and punched the back of the armchair she had been sitting in, not a half hour ago, writing her endless Transfiguration. If only she had some perseverance. Then, she would have finished her essay, and would have asked George out a long time ago.

She was almost in full rampage mode, when she noticed a shrunken figure in the corner of the common room. Freddie had her face buried in a large, thickly bound book, and seemed to be hiding in fear of being hurt. She looked up when she realized that the noise had subsided and offered Jess the spot next to her.

Freddie was, by no means, an idiot. She had known Jessica Parvati Thomas since she was born three days after George and herself. They had grown up in the same neighborhood, played together, heck, they were practically sisters. No matter how much Jess tried to keep her feelings hidden, Freddie could see right through her. She knew exactly what Jess was mad about. But, not _who _she was mad _at._

"Who is he?" asked Freddie, with the same concern a mother would have for her baby.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet," Jess said defiantly.

"Well, when you're finally ready to tell me, I'm here for you, you hear me?"

"Mmhmm." Jess gave her friend a huge hug, and didn't let go until she heard Freddie choke. "Sorry. I'm gonna go to bed now, okay?"

"But, it's only five o'clock. You sure you don't want dinner? I'll go Lilac and Geor – "

"REALLY. I'm fine. Night, Fred."

Freddie watched her friend go up the stairs. _Man, _she thought, _whoever this is is definitely causing her lots of stress. I am not going to let her go so easily. I'm __gonna__ need all the help I can get, though. _Freddie smiled a satisfied smile, as she concluded that she would come up with a brilliant plan to lure Jessica out of the trap that stress and turmoil had laid for her. She just needed to figure out who it was that was stealing her best friend's light and energy. Whoever that was, Freddie hated. Little did she know that this mystery man was the one that Freddie loved even more than Jess.

Meanwhile, Jess threw open the door of her dorm room, relieved to find that it was empty. She stripped herself out of her uniform and into a comfortable pair of pajamas. She hurled herself onto her bed, closed the curtains that surrounded it, hid under the covers, and cried, sobbed, bawled the night away. Nothing could make her feel better. Nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_God, I hate him. God, I hate him. _This was the one and only thought running through the mind of James Potter. He knew they were cousins and everything, but, seeing him sitting there with her, at that moment, he despised George Weasley.

James had been in love wit Lilac Finnigan since the first time they met on the Hogwarts Express a year ago. He had been chatting with a few of his friends in a compartment, when she popped in with her second year friends, Jessica Thomas and Freddie Weasley. Their brothers, Shane, Dan, and George, along with Freddie's boyfriend, Cedric, were there, and they came to wish them well. James couldn't keep his eyes off her ever since.

Now, seeing her sitting there, arms linked with George, him whispering something into her ear, her giggling, them sharing a kiss… it was unbearable. He simply didn't deserve her. James looked down at his untouched mashed potatoes and beans, and decided to leave and get a head start on his homework for the weekend. He would probably go to bed early too, and contemplate the confusion of relationships in his head, a last thought to carry him off to sleep… sleep…

"James? Jaaames? Huh, you've left me no choice. Jimmy!"

"WHAT, SHANE? You know I hate the name Jimmy!"

"Sorry, man. It's just, you only sport _that _face when you're daydreaming about a girl. Who is she?"

"Uhhh…nobody. Nobody at all. What is your problem lately?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Look, when you're ready to tell me what's up, I'm here. Okay?"

"Geez, Shane, you sounded like such a girl just then. I'm off to bed, alright? Before you start all the 'you need a hug' crap."

"It worked last time!" Shane called after him. Shane, like Freddie, was no idiot. He knew something was wrong with his best friend, but he didn't know why. All he knew was that it involved some girl. Whoever it was, he hated. Little did he know…

This was all getting very complicated.

James, not even paying attention to where he was going, was in a whirlwind of emotions. He knew emotions and feelings were such girly subjects, but he needed consoling, and he needed it know. He couldn't talk to his dad, because he was never that helpful when it came to girls. His little sister? Hah! She would laugh in his face and sing, "You like Lavender! You like Lavender!" The only other option was his mother, and she's the one he'd been avoiding talking to all his life. Don't be fooled, James loved his mom, it's just, he never felt comfortable talking to her. She said he could come to her for anything but, aren't all mothers supposed to say that?

James decided, tiredly, that he'd let his emotions rest for the night. He scampered down the hallway until he reached the portrait hole.

"Krimpet," he sighed. The Fat Lady let him in, mumbling something about teenagers, and James threw himself in an armchair. He noted vaguely that there were Quidditch tryouts tomorrow, and that he was supposed to be helping out, but he couldn't sleep. No, not after all the events of the day. He heard faint crying sounds coming from the girl's dorm, and couldn't believe that someone could be having a worse day than he him.

As he drifted off to sleep, one thought stayed firmly rooted in his subconscious: _Love stinks._

**And, that's a wrap! Wow, so much: six pages on word! ****The whole love triangle thing kind of fell into place as I wrote it.**** Here's how it's supposed to be: Freddie and George are twins, Lilac and Shane are twins. Lilac and George is the couple. Freddie's best friend Jessica likes her brother. Shane's best friend James likes his sister. Very, very confusing! But, more on this to come if you…R&R! It's not that hard! Just click on the Submit Review button, and submit a review! You know you want to!**

**iheartron547**


	7. Chapter 6: Discoveries

Hey guys…we are so thrilled with how the story's going! Check out candyk8's profile soon…she's writing an HP one-shot and we gave her permission to use our Potter/Weasley gang, so check it out. I'll let you know when it's up!

And onto the story! Hope you all like it. The reviews have been ah-mazing!

James Potter slumped over his plate of food, his syrup making its way toward his hair. Albus glanced at his brother and poked him in the arm. James jumped.

"What?" he said groggily. "What's wrong?"

"You fell asleep again," Albus commented dryly. "Try to stay awake."

"Sorry." James blinked a few times and picked up his fork. "I couldn't really sleep. To busy thinking about…things." In truth, James had been up all night fretting over Lilac. He just couldn't believe that she had chosen George over _him. _That, in his opinion, was a sign of insanity.

"Oh, ok," Albus said, and went back to reading Rose's copy of _Hogwarts, a History _which he had propped up against the cream jar. He chewed intently while reading a passage on the Chamber of Secrets and how his dad killed the Basilisk. _Hogwarts, a History _had stopped printing right after Draco let the Death Eaters into the school. It had just began printing again when Andrew started school, 4 years ago, revised and filled with all the things his dad and friends had unlocked or uncovered. Suddenly an owl flew overhead and dropped a large parcel in Albus' lap. He looked up and saw Hedwig Jr., the family owl.

He tore the wrappings off and found a battered copy of _Hogwarts, a History. _Albus opened it and saw Sirius Black written in faded ink. The copy was one printed before all the revising was done.

"Cool."

Down the table, Freddie sat talking with Cedric and George as Jessica moped beside her. Freddie laughed at a particularly funny joke from George when Jessica accidentally spilled the jar of syrup. The sticky mess quickly spread.

"Ugh," Freddie complained, looking at the sticky sleeves of her uniform. "Gross."

"Sorry," Jessica said, throwing a handful of napkins down.

"Stop!" Cedric commanded. "The napkins aren't doing anything!"

Half the hall was watching the commotion now. The Slytherins were giggling madly. Scorpius turned a deep shade of red as he noticed his dad stifling laughter.

"Nice move Jessica," George said disgusted. Jessica almost cried. She didn't want him mad at her!

"I'm sorry." She looked at her feet. "Really."

"I know," Freddie said. "But it's really gross." Jessica noticed the syrup now covered her shoes.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It really is."

Jaclyn had come over and was just pulling out her wand to do a cleaning spell when Teddy came over.

"Let me," he said gently. "You might get in trouble."

With a wave of his wand, the syrup was cleaned from the table and clothing of various students and flew back into the jar.

"Thank you so much!" Jessica gushed. "That was so embarrassing."

"It's fine," Teddy said. "I've done it before myself." Jessica laughed for the first time that day.

"Well, we might as well get off to class now," Cedric said. "I lost my appetite." His friends agreed and they left for double Transfigurations.

"And for homework," Professor Lockette, the DADA teacher, said, "I want you all to practice the Releasing spell. Next class, I'll bind Teddy and you all will have to successfully release him. It will count for a test grade."

The first years grumbled, none having fully mastered the spell, except Albus and Rose.

"I hate this," Scorpius told Albus as they gathered up their books. "I cannot fail this next test. I got and A on my last one."

"That's still good," Albus assured him.

Scorpius snorted.

"Easy for you to say. You got an O." Albus shrugged, not wanting to brag.

"Well, I'll help you later if you like. I'll bind a pillow or something," Albus offered.

"You're a life saver."

The left the classroom and found the third years waiting to get in.

"Hey Freddie!" Albus called to his cousin. Freddie waved. She had been picking the canary feathers out of Jessica's curls. They had transfigured feather dusters into canaries.

"Hello, Albus!" she replied.

"Come on guys!" Teddy appeared in the doorway. "Class started."

Freddie looked back to make sure Albus got out of the crowded corridor safely before turning to go into the classroom.

The Gryffindors were busily pulling ink, quills, and books out of their bags. The buzz of chatter hung over the kids until Professor Lockette quieted them down.

"Sit, sit," the blond professor said. "Now, you all should be able to disarm successfully as well as bind and release, am I correct?" The third years nodded. "I certainly hope so. If Albus Potter can do it, you should be able to."

Freddie smiled, rather proud of her cousin. George nudged her, also smiling.

"So today," Professor Lockette continued, "Teddy will be pairing you up and we will have controlled duels."

The students clapped loudly.

"Teddy, do the honors."

Teddy came forward, running a hand through his currently jet black hair, causing half the girls to swoon and gaze at him. Teddy blushed and looked down, his hair switching to red.

"So, I'm going to try to keep it boy-girl," Teddy said, and began pairing off. Freddie was put with Cedric.

"Your going down," he warned her. Freddie just shook her head, red hair flying.

"In your dreams," Freddie shot back.

"You're already in mine," Ced said. Jessica, next to Freddie, just rolled her eyes.

"What's up with you today?" Freddie asked, turning to face her. "You PMSing or something?"

Jessica grew red. The glanced at George and Ced who were snickering.

"Shut it," she said. "The boys'll hear."

"So? George has sisters, he knows."

Jessica sank deeper into her seat.

"Ok, is that everyone?" Teddy asked. George put up his hand.

"I don't have a partner," he said.

"Does any girl no have a partner?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, Jessica," Freddie told him.

"Well, George, you'll go with Jessica then." Jessica moaned.

The pair of students stood in front of the class and dueled for about 10 minutes each, dodging and casting spells. In the end, whoever disarmed their opponent won. After four duos, George and Jessica were called. George sauntered over to one side of the room, smiling. Jessica knew he thought he had this in the bag. Anger flared up inside her as she thought bitterly of Lilac.

_I'll show him, _she thought, and bowed.

George cast the first spell, attempting to disarm her. It flew past her. Jessica raised and arm and cast a Jelly Legs Curse at George's legs. It his him straight on and the students clapped loudly. George muttered the counter jinx, which stopped his legs. He fired a binding spell at her. Jessica moved, but not in enough time. She spell caught her legs in a lock.

"Relashio!" she yelled and the cords vanished. She shot another spell at George, one her mom had taught her as a joke. George's hair was set onfire- completely harmless and very entertaining.

"That's it, Thomas!" he said. Jessica dodged a slew of curses, and with one final "Expelliarmas!", George's wand was gone and the force of the spell pushed him into the wall. Jessica was breathing hard, watching as George got up slowly. He looked at her.

"Why?" he asked simply, meaning why in hell's good name did she almost kill him.

Jessica felt her emotions getting the best of her and wiped away tears forming in her eyes, leaving a smudge of ash across her face.

"Sorry," she said and turned away. George grabbed her wrist.

"No, seriously. What do you have against me? You've been acting so pissy lately. What's up?"

"What's up?" Jessica said, not so calmly. "You cavorting around with another girl, thinking yourself lucky that you finally found someone while you standing here, breaking someone's heart!"

"What?" George said confused. He wasn't fluent in dramatic girl language.

"I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" Jessica screamed and flew out of the classroom. The room was silent and George just stared.

"Were we really that hormonally unstable at thirteen?" Teddy wondered aloud. The room just glared at him.

"Try again," Albus urged as Scorpius yet again failed to release the rope-bonded pillow. "Just focus and aim."

Scorpius nodded and took a deep breath. "Relashio!" he said strongly but his wand only sputtered a few gold sparks. Albus groaned.

"Ok, last time," he said, looking at the clock on the mantle. "We were suppose to be in bed an hour ago."

"I know, I know," Scorpius said. "I'll try one last time." Albus crossed his fingers.

Scorpius closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. He aimed is wand and cried, "Relashio!" The spell shot out of Scorpius' wand and didn't it the pillow. It hit Albus' copy of _Hogwarts, a History _ with a thump that rattled the whole table.

"Shot!" Albus said, hoping that no one woke up. "Good spell, bad aim. I just hope no one woke up. We'll be in-"

"Albus, look." Scorpius was pointing to Albus' book. It was glowing a bright yellow.

"What the-?"

Albus and Scorpius went over to the table. Albus flipped over the book and gasped.

Hogwarts, a History: Unlocked Secrets The Secrets Hidden Beneath the Secrets 

Albus flipped through some pages and saw the usual text was gone, and in place were pages of words glowing in a fiery yellow.

"Albus, look," Scorpius said, pointing to the table of contents. Where the chapter on the sorting usually was now stood the chapter entitled, 'The Secrets of the Sorting: Slytherin's Trick.'

Albus flipped to page 369. Scorpius and Albus both read.

As most people know, the Sorting Hat is an ancient and wise hat charmed to place students in the Houses they will benefit and in turn benefit them. But the little known secret is this; the hat can indeed be tricked.

When Hogwarts first opened, a young and rather rash Baron Blubious Bolber, also known as the Bloody Baron, sought out Slytherin and requested something so absurd it seemed impossible. As we know, the Baron had a liking for Helena Ravenclaw, a beautiful girl who was in her mother's House. The Baron's own parents had been in Hufflepuff and the Baron thought that Helena would not be impressed with a boy of such lowly status. Knowing that there was no chance of getting into Slytherin, the Baron asked the impossible of Slytherin himself; to trick the Sorting Hat into putting him in Slytherin. In the end, the Baron killed Helena and killed himself, but he was able to get into Slytherin. The devious plan was this; to make d\Di Trucco Ha Affascinato gli Oggetti, an ancient Italian potion used to trick heavily charmed objects. The recipe for this potion is found in only the most ancient of books, but the tricker drink the potion on the eve of the Hat's anniversary and place the hat on his or her head exactly at the stroke of midnight, saying the House name.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other.

"We cannot let my dad find out about this," Scorpius said. "He wants me in Slytherin so badly."

"What puzzles me though," Albus said. "Is that I've accidentally put spells on Rose's copy and nothing happened. I wonder why it happened just to this book?"  
"Who cares," Scorpius said starting to climb the stairs to the dormitory. "We cannot let my dad see this."

Hope you all like it! We'll try to post soon and we really appreciate all the reviews. So sorry if we don't respond! We've gotten so many! Love you all!


	8. Author's Note!

Hmmm. I feel so so stupid. We have writer's block. Well, we have ideas but we need some more. Any ideas right now will be loved! We asked candyk8, but she's being a loser and won't help us. But read her new story, Potterwatch! Reborn. It has all our characters!

So please tell us any ideas you could have!

Heart you all!


	9. Chapter 7: A Scream and Solution

**Guess what? We don't have writer's block anymore! How great is that? So we'll write, but need at least 5 reviews if you want us to post! It's all up to you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"AHHHHHHH!"

Jaclyn Weasley bolted up out of bed when she heard a scream issue from the common room. Wrapping a robe around herself, she made her way down the stairs and found _Lilac Finnigan _standing in the Gryffindor common room. Very few people were actually up as it was Saturday and no one wanted to be up at 6:30.

"Um, hi Lilac," Jaclyn greeted. "Why are, you know, _here_?" Lilac was a Ravenclaw after all. Jaclyn didn't actually mind that she was here, but it was still weird.

Lilac didn't respond, just pointed stiffly to a corner. Jaclyn turned to find her brother George and Jessica Thomas talking, him holding her hand. It looked like Jessica was crying.

"What?" Jaclyn asked. "It's just my brother and Jessica."

"Yes but _they're holding hands!_" Lilac cried dramatically. "And he's my boyfriend! Mine!"

Jaclyn just rolled her eyes. She knew the story. Things had been rocky with George and Freddie since Jessica had that Monday confessed her love for George. The whole school buzzed with gossip, the story becoming more embellished as it passed from mouth to mouth.

"They're just talking," Jaclyn said calmly. "It's not the end of the world."

"But he's holding her hand!" Jaclyn knew that Lilac was a year younger than George, but her brother had told her that he didn't mind because she acted so mature. Right now, Jaclyn was finding that hard to believe.

"They need to work some things out," Jaclyn explained. "They have been like brother and sister and it's hard when something like a crush comes up."

Lilac didn't seem convinced.

"How would you know?" she asked. "You don't even like the people you hook up with."

Jaclyn fumed.

"First of all," she said through gritted teeth. "You don't always like who you _kiss. _Hooking up is such a strong phrase. Second, why do you care about my love life?"

"Some second year Ravenclaw boys have a paper about you," Lilac said simply. "Your life is not so private in the eyes of the male student body."

That was the final straw.

"Lilac," Jaclyn said, trying to hold back her urge to strangle the girl. "I'll send George to find you later. Why don't you go get some more sleep?" Lilac stormed out of the portal hole as Freddie came in.

"What was-" Freddie asked her sister, pointing to Lilac. Jaclyn shrugged.

"Twelve year old drama," she answered and waved her hand at George and Jessica. "She freaked when she saw that."

Freddie looked at best friend.

"Oh good, they're finally talking," she said with relief. "It's only taken them five days."

Jaclyn nodded.

"I'm happy and all but it's way to early for me. I'm going back to bed."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scorpius and Albus walked out of the portal hole 3 hours later on their way to breakfast. Today was first year Quittitch tryouts.

"So, I'm hoping that if I make it, my dad'll get me the new Nimbus like he promised," Al was explaining to Scorpius.

"You're so lucky," Scorpius said with envy. "You actually have the coordination to play Quittitch." He tripped over nothing. Albus grabbed his sweatshirt so he wouldn't fall.

"Well, I stink at Potions," Albus said. "We all have our strengths."

Scorpius nodded. Albus actually was good at Potions, but his dad made them brew the hardest concoctions.

"You're right," Scorpius agreed. The walked into the Great Hall and smelled deeply.

"Hmmm, pancakes," Albus said. They made their way over to James, Matthew, Andrew, and Shane.

"Hey guys," Albus greeted, sitting beside his brother.

"Ready for today?" James asked. "Just because you're my brother does not mean I'm going easy on you."

"Didn't ask you to," Albus said, loading his plate with potatoes and pancakes.

"Hello Scorpius," Matthew said politely. "How…."

He stopped talking when Draco Malfoy appeared at the table.

"Hello Professor," Matthew said meekly. Draco nodded.

"Scorpius, I want to see you after breakfast," Draco said. Scorpius turned and looked up at his father.

"But I want to go watch Albus-"

"After breakfast. In my office."

"Yes Father."

And with that the Potions master turned on his heel and walked away.

"I swear the room gets colder when he enters," James said. "You sure you don't have Dementor blood, Scorpius?"

"Who knows," Scorpius said. "I wouldn't be surprised, though. Someone in my family would if they had to choose between those creepy things and a Muggle born."

James choked on his eggs.

"Wow! You're the first Malfoy I know to not say Mudblood!" he exclaimed.

"You've met the Malfoy family?" Albus asked.

"As of today, yes," James said. Albus rolled his eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scorpius made his way to the dungeons after breakfast. He had wished Albus good luck but wished he was there watching. He made his way toward his father's office and shivered. Maybe James was right about the Dementor blood.

Scorpius waited outside the door. It was open a crack and Scorpius could see his father talking to his mother's head in the fire.

"It's embarrassing, Pansy!" Draco was saying. "He's befriended Potter's son."

"You know, it's not a bad thing," Pansy said. Her view on Muggle borns vs. Purebloods and the Potter family had changed a lot after the final battle and the war. She had a lot of respect for them now…but it didn't mean she liked Granger any more than she did during her years at Hogwarts.

"Not a bad thing? Pansy, he's in Gryffindor!" Draco stressed.

"I thought you were okay with it," Pansy said gently.

"NO, I'm not!" Draco said frustrated. "I've asked Minerva if anything can be done, but the magic surrounding the hat is too powerful to alter. I think I've discovered something though."

Scorpius sucked in his breath. _Please don't know about the book_, he thought.

"What is it?" Pansy asked.

"According to the biography on the Bloody Baron-"

_Who would read _that, Scorpius thought.

"-the Baron was actually Half-Blood, yet he was sorted into Slytherin. The book mentioned that Slytherin took a liking to the Baron and speculation is that Slytherin tricked the Hat."

Scorpius almost stopped breathing. This couldn't be happening.

"Do you know how he did that?" Pansy asked, curious. Draco shook his head.

"No, but I think I know where to look."

Scorpius decided it was time to break up the party. He knocked on the door.

"That would be Scorpius," Draco said.

"Send him my love!" Pansy called before disappearing. Draco opened the door.

"Hello, Father," Scorpius said.

"Scorpius, come in!" Draco called.

"You said you needed me?"

"Ah, yes! I just wanted to find out how things were going," Draco said, pouring tea into two cups. "Come sit."

Scorpius sat down on one the black leather chairs.

"It's good," Scorpius said. "I really like Transfigurations. I was having some trouble with spells in DADA, but Albus really helped me. History of Magic is so interesting! I can't believe you thought it was boring!"

"Yes, well, you don't have a ghost teaching you," Draco mused.

"Well, I like it," Scorpius said. "Charms is fun, and Herbology is the best. Professor Longbottom is so nice."

"Hmm, lovely," Draco said. Scorpius looked down and saw a beat up copy of _Hogwarts a History_ on his father's desk.

"Dad," Scorpius asked, thinking quickly. "May I borrow this? I wanted to read a copy, but the library only has the newer ones."

"Oh, sure, go ahead," Draco said. He looked up as an owl flew through the window and dropped a large stack of bills on the desk. Draco moaned.

"Ugh, I really have to do these," Draco said. "We'll talk more later."

Scorpius nodded and stood up, clutching the book tightly to his chest. He stood up and ran out of the dungeons the Quittitch field in time to see Albus save every shot his brother threw at him, including the one that rebounded right back at James' head.

"Dad's right about one thing," Scorpius said to himself as he clapped. "The Potter's do have big heads."

**Ok, it is one of my shorter posts. But I thought it was good. But what do I know. You guys know stuff though so just hit that little button right below this and tell me just how stupid or brilliant I really am.**

**Also a huge thank you to everyone who reviews. Make sure to read candyk8's Potterwatch! Reborn. It's all our characters that you love so so much.**

**Love you all,**

**Iheartron547**


	10. Chapter 8: Rebellious

**Here it is! Before you all rip my head off! I wouldn't be surprised if you all stopped caring about Freddie, George, Jess, Rose and the gang, and moved onto another half decent story. Anyway, this isn't just for my health! R&R! ****Pretty please?**

This was it. The moment Albus Severus Potter had been waiting for, for the whole three weeks he'd been at Hogwarts. He took a deep breath and waited for the throng gathered around the Gryffindor bulletin board to disperse. He slowly walked over, dodged a few cheering second and third year girls, and looked up at it: the Quidditch list. Albus had tried out the day before and was hoping to get the available position of Seeker. It's not that he was determined to follow in his father's footsteps, but he loved the game and thought that he had put up a fair fight at tryouts. If he didn't make it that was okay with him, but he still really wanted to.

So many kids had tried out for Quidditch in the past couple of years that Madam Hooch, the flight instructor and referee to all the matches, had decided to make a team for first to fourth years, and fifth to seventh years. He saw that his cousin, Andrew, had made the team as a fourth year. He was one of the Beaters. Albus wasn't sure if that was the position he had wanted, but he definitely knew that Andrew would be content with a spot on the team.

He scanned the list of names looking for his own, but didn't see it. He decided to check again for good measure. Nothing. Oh, well. He looked at the column of positions to see who had beaten him out at Seeker, but he didn't see anything. The word Seeker was printed there, plain as day, but no name was listed in the same row under the column Professor McGonagall had titled "The Lucky Seven!" This was really weird. Seeker was the one position a Quidditch team couldn't do without, and Albus had to find out why there was no set Seeker.

He turned around, deciding that this was _way _more important than breakfast, and headed toward the Headmistress's office.

"Fawkes," Albus said confidently to the stone gargoyle. It leapt aside revealing an all too familiar spiral staircase leading up to the office itself. As Albus ascended, he wondered to himself _Could__ this _not _be an accident…_

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I was expecting you. Have a seat," came the old voice of the Headmistress from behind her desk. _She was _expecting _me_Albus thought to himself. _I wonder what this is about…._

"Hi, Professor. I was wondering about the Quidditch list. I wanted to know – "

" – why there was no name under Seeker?" McGonagall finished for him.

"Uhh, yeah. Could you explain that to me? I'm a little confused."

"Well, you know who the judges were for your age group?"

"I know one of them was my brother, but I don't know who the other one was. How many were there?"

"There were only two. The other judge was your cousin, George Weasley. In third year."

_Oh God. _Albus thought to himself. Right now, James hated George for stealing his crush, Lilac Finnigan, but George didn't know.

"Oh, George? I didn't know he was judging," said Albus, trying to cover up his uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, well, George's twin sister, Freddie, also went out for the position of Seeker."

"Yeah…" said Albus, not liking _at all _where this conversation was heading.

"The two judges had a quarrel over the two of you. Apparently, the both of you were the most likely candidates for the position, and you can pretty much guess who took who's side."

"Yeah," said Albus, dumbly, the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing more and more intense. "So, what's gonna happen. Is one of us gonna be the alternate, or something. Are we gonna share the position?"

"Not exactly. The judges want to make a permanent decision and keep one person. With the two of them fighting, I personally don't foresee the whole operation running so smoothly. So, I want you to tell Freddie to meet me up here – oh, you as well, of course – and we'll get this whole rut settled. How's that?"

"Fantastic. Can't wait," Albus said, trying to sound cheerful, not meaning at all what he had said. It was _not _fantastic, and he certainly _could _wait. He could wait forever. He would rather not make the team then have to go against his favorite cousin. Yes, Freddie was his favorite, even though they were so completely and totally opposites. Well, you know what they say: opposites attract.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scorpius sat, ensconced in a cozy armchair by the fire, his back hunched over the enchanted copy of _Hogwarts: A History. _Right now, he was flipping through a section on how to change the common room passwords. He still couldn't quite believe that there were so many secrets concealed within his school. The things, both good and bad, that could occur if someone other than himself were to get a hold of this were drastically unthinkable.

He was poring over a particularly interesting passage, when he heard footsteps coming up the corridor outside. He quickly stuffed the book in his backpack and began pretending that he was extremely interested in the view of the Quidditch field from the window. A short, frizzy-haired figure bounced through the portrait hole, and Scorpius nonchalantly looked around to see Rose Weasley coming his way.

"Hey, Scorp. What's up?" she asked, just as casually, but not faking it.

"Oh, nothing. Just sitting here. It's been a pretty tough week, so I'm just resting," he replied, even though the work load couldn't have been lighter.

"Oh. Well, what – oh! You're reading this book, too? I've read it seven times! Isn't it fantastic?" Rose was referring to the book thrown carelessly into the pile of books on the coffee table, _Hogwarts: A History. _

"Oh, yeah. It's great," Scorpius said hurriedly, as he leaped over to the table to remove the book from sight and hopefully change the subject. Of course, nothing ever went his way.

"Wait….why I it _glowing_?" Rose asked curiously, reaching for the book. Realizing that there was no way he could possibly get out of this, he handed it over so she could see the reason.

He waited for the sure-to-come "WOW! OMIGOSH! HOW COOL!" so he could explain that extremely abnormal day with Albus in the common room.

"WOW! OMIGOSH! HOW COOL!" There it was.

"Yeah, you see, Albus and I were practicing rebounding spells, and it accidently hit the book, and, well, yeah. You see what happened. Basically, it turned into a book of secrets."

"Wow!" Rose said, drawn-out and mystically. She seemed really happy to be learning something new, so Scorpius kind of felt bad that he and Albus didn't at least let her in on the secret. Plus, there was something about the way she looked when she was happy. Her face shone brightly, her eyes glistened and sparkled, her dimples showed…

"So, what are you guys gonna do? Are you gonna show anybody? I mean, this stuff is too interesting to be kept hidden!"

"Well, we were kind of trying to hide it from my father. He's looking for a way to bewitch the Sorting Hat to change my house, and if you look on page 64…"

"Oh, yeah," said Rose knowingly, flipping to the indicated page. Right there, clear as day, were full, easy-to-follow instructions on just how to get the Sorting Hat to do your bidding.

"I heard him talking to my mother in the fire, and he said if he ever found a way to do it, he would. And, he even said that he was pretty sure he knew where to find it! Isn't that terrible! All he cares about is me fulfilling the family legacy and being in Slytherin. I love Gryffindor, and I don't want to leave."

"I know what you mean. We definitely need to keep this book from your father at all costs. But, even if he did get hold of it, the potion that would need to prepared would take months, almost half a year, to complete. Here, let me show you."

Rose walked over to the couch and sat on its arm, placing the book in Scorpius's lap so he could see what she was talking about. He heard her first couple of words, but when she sat down next to him, something didn't feel the same. He noticed a tingly sensation in his stomach and couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. He got lost in her appearance, her uniquely styled hair, her deep, chocolate brown eyes, her sincere smile. Put it all together, and she was almost beau-

Scorpius snapped himself out of his trance and felt like slapping himself in the face. How could he think of a girl like that, especially a Weasley? His father would have a heart attack, and his mother would most likely disown him. He commanded himself to stop thinking about her and just pay attention to what she was saying, but he couldn't seem to follow through with his own demand. It was a feeling he couldn't help. But, then again, that was all the more reason to go against his family. And that was exactly what he wanted.

**I know, I know, short. But my other half was bugging me all week and weekend to post, and I had so much homework. Hey, I know what'll make me feel a whole lot better! Send a review! Even if it is the shortest ****chapter ever, just say**** that you read it. Please. **

**With All the Love in the World,**

**iheartron547 **


	11. Chapter 9: Sides

So, I'm doing another short one today, which should count as a long chapter, coupled with my other half's post earlier. This week has been so stressful! Apparently the teachers aren't in the holiday cheer and love to give us homework. Blah. I hate it. Anywho, I promise this weekend there will be two longisher posts on Saturday and Sunday. Promise. Oh, and if anyone noticed, I started an HSM fan fic if anyone's interested.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The hall Gryffindor table was hung in uncomfortable silence as Albus walked into the Great Hall, having just left Professor McGonagall's office. Freddie, surrounded by her brothers, George and Andrew, along with Jessica, Cedric, and a few other loyal friends, sat on one end of the table while James, Matthew, Shane, and fellow members of the Quittitch team who were for Albus as Seeker. Rose and Scorpius sat in the middle, the only two members of the House who hadn't chosen a side. Freddie was glaring. Albus walked over to James.

"What is up with this?" Albus hissed, waving his arms at the table.

"What is up with what?" James asked. "There's nothing out of the blue. Well, Nolan forgot to put on his under-"

"JAMES!" Albus cried loudly. The hall went silent, all eyes on Albus. He swallowed nervously and continued. "Why is Freddie and half our family, not to mention House sitting over there, and the other half is here?"

"These are your friends, those loyal to you," James explained. He pointed across the long table. "THEY are your enemies; people disloyal and against your destiny as Seeker!"  
"Don't you think your over-reacting?" Albus asked as he brother held his head high. "It's not like we're going to war."

"Oh, we are though, little brother," James whispered dramatically. "We are."

Albus scooted away, embarrassed at his brother. He went over and sat down next to Scorpius. Albus noticed that Scorpius didn't greet him, but continued to talk with Rose. Albus noticed Scorpius' look for Rose; caring and amazed. He had seen that look. It was one his dad gave his mom when the kids were supposed to be in bed and not evedropping with the Extendible Ears and Eyes Uncle George sent them for Chirstmas.

"Hello, Albus," Rose greeted. Scorpius turned and saw him.

"Oh, hey! Didn't notice you came over!" Scorpius said.

"It's fine," Albus replied. "This is weird though."

Rose and Scorpius looked down the table and nodded.

"It's completely stupid. Why can't they just pick one of you?" Rose asked. "Do you honestly care whether or not you make the team?"

"It would be cool," Albus said. "But I won't be depressed or anything."

"That's the difference then," Rose confirmed. "Freddie's life ambition is to play Quittitch. She might have to go on suicidal watch if she doesn't make it."

"Don't even joke about that," Albus said. "But I know what you mean. She used to do what my mom did; break into the broomshed and ride around on everybody else's brooms."

"She did that?" Scorpius seemed amazed.

"Yep," Rose nodded. "When she was three, Auntie Katie woke up to find three year old Freddie gone. They looked all over the hills around the house and found her, with Andrew's broom, at Grandma's."

"Wow."

"Yes, she even made the cover of the _Daily Prophet _for it," Albus added. "More fame in the family."

"You guys are crazy," Scorpius said. "If I ever did that, my father would do-"

"-do something so horrible I don't need to hear about it," Rose finished. "Oh, and Albus, I know."

"Know what? Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione finally gave you the talk?"

"NO!" Rose said. "Well, yes they did, but that's beside the point! I know about your bewitched copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. It's amazing. I never knew anyone of that stuff about the school! It's so cool knowing a big secret!"

"Yes, and it will stay that way," Albus said. "We cannot let anybody know about this. Malfoy already knows that Slytherin tricked the Hat for the Baron, but if he finds out the potion, Scorpius is done for!"

"Well, Malfoy would have to convince Scorpius to even switch," Rose said.

"No, Rose! It's called the Imperius Curse!" Albus nearly shouted. "From all your reading, I thought you would know that!"

"Well, I just didn't think anyone would stoop as low as to perform and illegale curse," Rose defended.

"Rose," Albus explained. "No offense Scorpius, but your dad was a Death Eater! He doesn't care as long as the family legacy is continued!"  
"None taken," Scorpius replied. "I'm just as embarrassed to have that kind of background."

"And that proves you deserve to be a Gryffindor," Rose said, placing her hand on top of his. Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat.

"Well, as long as we keep our mouths shut, it'll be okay," Scorpius said. "In the mean time, let's keep Albus alive until Saturday. Your families are giving each other looks of death."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, I know it's short, but I am writing this in school and we just had a fire drill…COLD! So if I get caught, just know that I did it all for you. My early Christmas gift! Jk. Oh, and by the way, it's around Halloween in Potterworld. No what, the 'Saturday' of the Quittitch faceoff will be Halloween. Review! We'll post as soon as we can.

Hugs and Butterflies,

Iheartron547


	12. Chapter 10: Letters

**We are so completely sorry this took so long! School is complete hell right now…just bear with us for another week or so. Promise. So anyway, I don't want to keep you all waiting….it's the next chappie, cleverly entitled Letters.**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Katie waved her wand the frying pan sitting on the stove flew off to the table, turning over and dumping sausages onto her husband's plate.

"Thanks," George murmured, turning a page in the Daily Prophet. He scanned the news page, finding nothing worth his time. He put the paper down and reached for the syrup, pulling his plate toward him.

"Any news?" Katie asked, sitting across from her husband with a mug of steaming coffee. It was cold in the house; indeed, the sun had barely risen over the hills. The younger Weasley children were sleeping still.

"Nothing worth my time," George replied. Katie put her hand on his.

"George, it's okay to read that stuff," Katie said.

"I know, I know," George said. "But it's all a bunch of pointless crap anyway."

George had never quite gotten over his grief from his brother's death. There was still a dull ache in his chest whenever someone mentioned Fred. He hadn't bothered to re-enter the confusion of the Wizarding world and all it's Ministry crap, which he never took a liking to yet was advised to join after his brother's death, as people thought the joke shop would fold. But Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was still going strong and George was still in one piece.

"I know you know," Katie said. "But you can't let every little thing jump start old memories. The children don't get why you're so upset all of the time." Katie sometimes worried about George's moods, but they came and went. It was just something she had to deal with.

"It's just hard with the kids gone," he explained. "You know what I'm like this time every year."

"And then all the memories from our school days," Katie added. "I get the same way." She laced her fingers through his. "But it'll be okay. Christmas will be here before you know it."

"Yes, but not soon enough."

Katie stood up and went over to her husband, wrapping her arms around him. They stood their for a moment in silence, seeking strength and comfort from one another. They sprang apart as someone began rapping at the door.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke the silence. Katie ran over, smoothing her robes, and opened the door. Mrs. Weasley bustled in, plump and grayer than George's childhood memories of her, but no worse for wear.

"Katie, dearest," Mrs. Weasley said with a hug.

"And George. How are you?" she asked her son.

George gave her a small smile.

"Fine, Mom. Just missing the kids," he told her. "It feels weird, sending them off to school. Like I should be going back or something."

"Well, I would give anything to have you all at home again. I cannot wait for Christmas!" she gushed. "All the owls have been sent out. Oh, and speaking of, this one came to my house by mistake."

A small twittery owl flew into the house, almost plummeting under the weight of a large letter.

Katie recognized the scrawl called Freddie's handwriting on the front and practically ripped the poor owl's leg off while getting the letter.

"Katie, easy!" George said, tossing the bird a few Owl Treats. He followed his wife and mother into the sitting room.

Katie broke the seal and read aloud.

_Dear Mom and Dad and anyone else who is listening,_

_School's going well._

_McGonagall gave me an A (a.n. remember, WIZARDS GRADES) on a Transfiguration exam just because the otter I turned into a bag started making otter-like noises noises when she attempted to put a quill in it. Then the bad ran away. I'm scared of McGonagall. I would've run away to._

_Anyway, we just had Quittch tryouts. I went for Seeker, of course, along with a bunch of sucky first and second years. Albus went out to, and he was the best, but I was clearly stronger._

_James and George were judges, along with being captains. It came down to 5 students- me, 3 other 3rd years, and Albus._

_So, yesterday, I woke up early!-quite shocking- and got dressed to get a good look at the list before anyone else. Naturally, James and George made it. I looked down the list and under Seeker…no name. Nothing. Blank._

_So I went and asked McGonagall about this who told me James and George got in an argument over whom to pick, me or Al. Naturally, each sided with his sibling. I'm not speaking to James. He knows how much I deserve this and how much I want this. Albus hasn't taken sides- the whole House chose between me or him- and just sits in the middle with Rose and Scorpius._

_So now we're having a face-off on Halloween to determine the winner. I will be so so mad if I don't get this, even though I know Ced'll give me a kiss anyway, or so I hope. Whoops. Shouldn't have put that. Tell Dad not to freak too much._

_Anyway, send my love to the nutties at home._

_See you all soon,_

_Freddie_

_P.S. Dad, can you send me some more Nosebleed Nugets? I'm running low, and History of Magic is just as dull as ever._

Katie closed the letter.

"Well, life certainly isn't dull at Hogwarts," she mused.

"Who's this Ced character and why haven't I heard about him?" George demanded.

"Oh, well, Ced and Freddie grew quite close last year and kept in touch through the summer," Katie told him. "It's about time they started dating." Katie was an odd mother. She encouraged dating at a young age. George, whom she had like since 2nd year, didn't even consider her until the war was over.

"What else don't I know about my kids?" he asked more to himself.

"Well, Georgie's dating Lilac Finnigan and your nephew, James, is extremely jealous. Matthew hasn't dated anyone but Andrew's been with a girl named Kellye Simmons for a while-"

-" and Jaclyn's, um, jumped around," Mrs. Weasley finished, sparing George of all the details.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing all this?"

"Because dear, they know you're so protective. Remember the poor lad Jaclyn went to the Weird Sisters concert with last summer? He probably felt like he was at one of those Muggle questionings they had back during the war."

"Well, that's…do you think McGonagall will let us go see Freddie?" George said changing the topic. "I'm proud of her. Seeker, that's amazing. And who knew Albus was so good?"

"Yes, it is rather exciting," Katie said. "Should I write to McGonagall?"

"No I'll do it," George answered. "I have to send Freddie those boxes…I remember what History of Magic was like."

Katie scowled, matching Mrs. Weasley's to perfection.

"Why are all women in this family so good at that?" George said, shuddering. "That's one thing I don't miss from my younger days."

A cry rang from upstairs.

"I'll go get her," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling up the stairs to tend to her grandchildren.

"Yes, I best be heading out," George said. "We have to get that shipment out to out Paris branch today. Let's hope the post office remembered that."

"I'll see you later than," Katie said. "Don't forget to send that owl!"

George gave her a quick kiss on the lips and waved good-bye before Apparating.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

…_and so now Freddie is mad at me! I didn't even do anything. It's James who's making a fuss. It would be really cool to get the position, but I know Freddie wants it more. Plus, she'll move up next year since they did that split with the teams. I'll play then. James will be furious, but I can't stand all this glaring and separation. The face-off is Saturday. Great Halloween that'll be._

_See you soon and tell Lily hello,_

_Albus_

Ginny finished reading.

"Freddie's really making a big deal over this," she said. "It's a shame. Albus didn't want any of this."

"Yeah, the whole House separtation sounds like a stunt my dad or Sirius would've pulled," Harry added. "Than again, we always said he would turn out like one of them."

"Can we go, Daddy!" Lily begged.

"Go where?"

"The match! I wanna see everybody! I'm soooooooo lonely!" she cried dramatically.

Harry pondered.

"Well, I suppose I could right to McGonagall," Harry said. "As long as Mommy's not busy."

"No, they gave me this weekend off," Ginny told him. She was working part time at the Ministry. "I'd love to go back. I miss Hogwarts."

"I know what you mean," Harry said. "Alright, Lily, do you want to come write it with me? You can sign your name, like you've been practicing."

"Yeah!"

xXxXxXxXxXxX

**I hope everyone liked this. Harry and Ginny's bit was suppose to be longer, but we just didn't have the time. I got up extra early to finish and post just for you guys. That's how much I care. Now shower us with amazing reviews!**

**Cold Hugs and Frozen Butterflies,**

**Iheartron547**


	13. Chapter 11: Ouch!

**Chapter…whatever this is:**

Hearing the faint sound of his alarm clock in the background of his dream, Albus realized that it was time to wake up. Today was Saturday, and yet he was awaking early. It was Halloween: Quidditch Face-Off Day.

As he sat up in his four-poster, stretched and yawned, he remembered his dad saying that he might come to support him. Albus wished that he wouldn't. He didn't need to embarrass himself in front of a whole crowd of people, _especially_ if his dad was present.

After groggily pulling on some of his more comfortable clothes, he walked down the steps to the common room, always buzzing with a certain excitement, even if it was 6:00 in the morning. Out of instinct, he moved over to the notice board and read the daily events, not caring that the annual candy-eating contest was taking place that night. Albus decided to eat an early breakfast, so he would have time to come back to his dorm and change, hopefully finding Scorpius in the process.

On his way down the staircase, he bumped into the person he least wanted to talk to at the moment. Yet, he greeted her as if nothing unusual was going on between them at all.

"Hey, Freddie. What's up?" he asked, more tiredly then he had wanted.

"Nothing," she replied, continuing right past him without a second glance his way. Her perfectly kept red hair fell down her back, her bangs pulled back in a headband. Freddie was actually very attractive. She didn't really wear that much make-up, since she was sort of a tomboy, but a considerable amount of guys liked her. Knowing this, Albus despised her, and was determined to beat her in the contest.

Getting really into the contest for the first time this whole week, Albus stormed into the Great Hall, his best possible game face plastered to replace his own sweet, caring one. As soon as he entered, there erupted a deafening cheer from his half of the Gryffindor table. The pleasuring noise was mixed with various tones of "BOO!" from the other half of the table, obviously out to support his cousin in the match.

At the table, he found Scorpius and Rose sitting in front of two mugs of cider, clad in their Gryffindor scarves and hats.

"What are you guys doing up so early? You guys deserve some sleep!" Albus exclaimed, shocked that they would get up this early just for him.

"Man, we wanted to support you. We know that there's nothing more important to you then this contest, even though you don't want to admit it," Scorpius answered as a good friend.

"We'll support you in everything you do. That's what friends are for," Rose replied reassuringly. The glazed-over, entranced look was on Scorpius' face again, but, with way too much on his mind, Albus didn't give it a second thought. He needed to concentrate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

You'd think, from the excited vibes going through the school due to the fact that it was Halloween, and because of the match, that the rest of the school would be feeling jolly. Wrong.

Lilac Finnigan was sleeping very soundly. She had had a particularly good day yesterday, because she went to Hogsmeade with her boyfriend George, and he had bought her a beautiful necklace for her upcoming birthday. She vowed never to take it off, and, as she slept, she absentmindedly held the snowflake charm protectively within her closed fingers.

People really read her wrong. Since most of her classmates were the children of her mother and father's fellow classmates, they always assumed her to be exactly the way her mother was. Her mom, Lavender Brown-Finnigan, was one of those girls that were considered a prize to the boys. It was a privilege to date her, and if you so much entered her train of thought, you were sky-rocketed into popularity.

Lilac was the complete opposite. Unlike her mother, Lilac was lucky to have two friends, Freddie and Jess, who just so happened to be popular in their grade above her. It wasn't her fault that _she _was pretty popular, too. Also, although this might come as a shocking statement to some of her classmates, George was her first crush, her first boyfriend, and her first kiss. She genuinely liked him, and that's why she was upset.

After the mishap between George and Jess in DADA, George had never been the same knowing that Jess liked him. He was becoming way nicer to her, and Lilac didn't really like all the attention she was getting from him. She loved Jess, and her, her, and Freddie had been closer than sisters for their whole lives, but she was really starting to envy her.

As all this was making its way through her jumbled and confused brain, she heard a rap at her window. Wiping her eyes and stretching she got out of bed, vaguely noting that it was 6:30 on a Saturday.

She got to the window and realized that it was an owl that was trying to penetrate its beak through the paned glass window. She opened it to let him in, removing the letter that was tied to his leg. She noticed the untidy scrawl on the front of the envelope as her boyfriend's handwriting, and ripped the paper quickly to read the note. It simply read:

_Hey Li,_

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower in about ten minutes. I want to tell you something. Don't be late; I have to judge the stupid __Quidditch__ face-off and defend my sis. _

_Georgie_

Not _Love, __Georgie_or _Yours, __Georgie_ Not even a _See __ya__ later, __Georgie_ This made her feel slightly worried inside, but she let the feeling pass. Regarding his note saying to be prompt, she dressed as nicely as she could in preparation to meet up with George. She brushed through her silky brown hair, thanking Merlin that it chose that morning to cooperate with her, and putting on the friendship bracelet that Jess had made her when she was six; she happily skipped down to the common room, out the portrait hole, and down the steps. Realizing that he said the Astronomy Tower, and not the Great Hall, she turned herself around, skidding on the floor, and ran directly to the tower.

She stopped just outside the steps to the tower to conjure a mirror and make one last effort at making herself presentable. She was smoothing out her hair when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly disintegrated the mirror, and turned around like nothing unusual was going on.

"Hey George! You look great!" she exclaimed, too enthusiastically. She ran to greet him, but realized the look on his face and acted as if she was just running away from a spider on the wall.

"Hey Lilac," he said drearily, his form of a pleasant response at a time like this. He never called her Lilac; it always was Li, or Flower, or Sweety, or some form a pet name. She knew whatever news this was, it was not good.

"Why did you need me to see you here? Is something the matter?" Lilac chose to play stupid. She didn't like the look on his face and she felt that if she repeated it, then the mood would only worsen.

"Uhh, listen. I need to talk to you. Yesterday was so much fun, and I'm really glad that we've been going out Lilac."

"Me, too!" she exclaimed, relieved that that was all the news was. "Is that all, because – "

"No, that's not it." Realizing that they were still in view of other people, since they were still in the hallway, they relocated to a more suitable place: the tower itself.

It was a cold morning, the vernal equinox having made its debut on the Earth only two weeks previously. Lilac sought warmth from her boyfriends, but he surprisingly didn't accept the excuse to hug her in broad daylight where people could see them. Lilac, growing more and more confused by the second, demanded an explanation to his strange behavior.

"Listen, I really have had a great time dating you these past weeks, and you're special to me. But, I think our relationship is moving a little too quickly for my liking. I need some space. It's definitely not you; it's me."

Recognizing this as a break-up line, Lilac promptly burst into tears. How could she have gone from the luckiest girl in the world, to being dumped, in a whole 24 hours? This wasn't fair. What did he mean it was moving to fast? It was going at least 30 mph down a clear interstate, and, if anything, she longed for it to move faster. She really liked George. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment. No, that couldn't be the reason.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Lilac asked, completely defeated, making a point of it in the question.

"No! No, no, no, why would you think that?" George asked a little too quickly.

"Well, we've only been dating for about two weeks, not even, and it couldn't be moving to fast. If anything, it's dragging! Besides, you haven't been the same since Jess's confession, and you can't say that you haven't been seeing her in a different light," Lilac said knowingly, but with not a hint of jest in her voice. She was long past depression. She was actually starting to feel angry.

"I wasn't seeing her in a different light! Well, it definitely made it harder to talk to her, but other than that…"

"No! Just admit it George: You like Jessica Thomas."

"Ugh, fine. You caught me. But, that's not the reason I'm severing _our _ties."

"Then what is, George? I really liked you. Now, I see that you're a semi-two-timing, imbecile!"

"Imbecilan," George muttered under his breath. Choosing to let this weird comment slide, Lilac simply left George standing there, freezing, in the Astronomy Tower, to think about and take in all that had just happened.

Fuming, Lilac stormed back to her dorm to change clothes. She could never wear this outfit again; it had sadness stains all over it, and actual tear ones, too. When she reached Ravenclaw Tower, she answered the riddle correctly, and ran up the steps to her dorm room. For the rest of the day, she cried herself to sleep, no matter how much fun people were having around her. She noted that the Quidditch faceoff was that day, and that she should be out supporting Freddie, but she was too weak and sick to her stomach to stand up. She officially knew then what it was like to be dumped, and it was _not _a good feeing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Yeah, well, I was going to continue this chapter with the faceoff, but generously decided to let my other half write it (I know, I'm so nice!). Well, hope you all enjoyed the juicy breakup in this chapter. Sorry for anyone who was for ****Gilac****, or against ****Gessica****, but my other half and I both agreed that Lilac had to go. So, send a review! Tell us what you think! Remember, we love you!**

**Hugs and Butterflies,**

**iheartron547**

**P.S.: ****Check out the brand new account that we are sharing with our BFF's: animanga128, candyk8, ****quibbly****, and two others brand new to ****fanfiction****. It's called: newsgoils7. We are ****gonna**** write a ****fic**** for the Disney movie ****Newsies****. If you have seen it, we love you! If you haven't seen it, we still love you, but you definitely need to check it out! Amazing! Drop us a line at to tell us what you think. Toodles!**


	14. Chapter 12: The FaceOff

Nervous sweat was dripping from his brow. He mounted his broom in the tent, before anxiously flying out into the crowd of people gathered to see him. They were gathered to see him win, and that was definitely going to happen.

She wasn't nervous at all. He was a first year; who was he kidding? She proudly and somewhat triumphantly, as if she'd already won, mounted her broom, not caring if she ever rode it again, because she was getting a new one – when she won.

They met at the middle of the field, Madam Hooch being the only thing standing in the way of ripping each other's heads off. They both waited on the edges of their brooms, waiting for the long-anticipated whistle that would send them flying through the air, each to their opposite goals. The amused flight instructor released the Golden Snitch, cueing them to pursue it.

It skillfully and trickily made its way through the stands, dodging their wild figures. Once one of them grabbed it, the face-off was over. The game was over. The try-outs were over. The other one's life was over.

To him, it didn't really matter. They were cousins, after all. Is he won, he would walk right on up to her, give a huge hug, and congratulate her on job well done. It sounded good in his head, but everyone knew that that all sounded terribly unrealistic. He wondered if it would be as easy to do then to think…

For her, it was life or death. Sink or swim. New broom, or get made fun of for losing to a first year, let alone her cousin. She knew his weaknesses from playing and practicing with him in the summers before he had come to Hogwarts, and she was going to do whatever it took to win the match. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

Both of them had different approaches to catching the tricky golden ball. Freddie went right after it, chasing it wherever it went. The good thing about that was that she stayed on top of it the whole time, never letting it out of her sight. However, she could easily run out of breath, and not have enough energy to carry on.

Albus on the other hand was very conservative and strategic in his attempts to catch it. He hovered from afar, and pinpointed the exact location before choosing to dive after it, possibly knocking Freddie off her broom in the process…The good thing was that he would definitely have enough oxygen to breathe right on through, but he could also miss a great chance of getting it, with Freddie on top of it all the time.

Quidditch was, indeed, a very tricky game.

By this point in time, about two or three minutes into the first round, Freddie was zooming along on her Nimbus 4000, trying to catch the Snitch, her arm poised straight out in front of her. Albus was making a rather large circle around Freddie, waiting for the right moment when he could throw her off guard, and pounce. He caught a golden blur of speed out of the periphery of his right eye. He dove for it, cutting Freddie off, but it was too late; it had already passed both of them, heading up the other side of the stands.

They both took off faster than the speed of light, until they were flying side by side, so close their shoulders were touching, bumping each other in hopes of knocking the other off of their broomstick. Freddie sped up a little bit faster and was fully ahead of Albus, now trying to air-surf on her broomstick. She followed the snitch down towards the bottom of the stadium and was eye-level with it. She reached out for it, and thought she had almost had it, when, out of the sky swooped Albus. He was hovering not three feet above his cousin and the prize, and he promptly descended, proceeding to snatch the snitch directly from Freddie's grasp.

This had been taking place so far down in the pitch, that people in the stands were craning their necks over the edge of the railing to get a better look at the show. They had no idea what was going on, and many of them had abandoned trying to watch, and just waited for the action to rise to the top again. When the two of them flew up again, everyone automatically jumped to their feet, in hopes that the match would continue. But Albus continued flying, all the way up, out of sight of everyone. He did a couple of quick little circles around the pitch, and came back down to the ground, holding the snitch high for all to see.

Rose and Scorpius were the first to notice that his odd behavior was as a result of him getting his hands on the ball. They jumped on their chairs, causing a rapturous applause to ripple through the stadium, until everyone was standing on their feet. James ran down the flight of stairs with a couple of his friends, including Rose and Scorpius of course, and onto the field. They lifted him high above their shoulders, chanting various little limericks they had made up to support the team's new Seeker.

"Wait." It was the first word he had spoken all day, to anyone. He had been silent at breakfast, and all the way down to the pitch, and he had finally won. They were on their way to celebrate, and he wanted to wait one more second. He didn't think it seemed fair that everyone was happy except for his favorite cousin. He hopped off of his throne on James and Shane's shoulders, and skipped over to Freddie, who was skulking towards the back of the procession with the professors.

"Hey, Fred. Good job; you put up a real great fight."

"Yeah," was all she said, clearly depressed. Her chest felt like a boulder had been dropped there, and someone, a _heavy_ someone, was perched on top of it.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. We both wanted to be on the team equally as bad. But, now…I just don't want you to be mad at me for winning."

"Me? Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because you just lost to a first year; your little cousin."

"Yeah, I did. But, that just means that it wasn't meant to be. Me being on the team, I mean."

"Yeah, I guess. So, Fred, you're not mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad. Congratulations buddy," she said, rather proudly in fact. She bent down to allow him on her back for a piggy back ride, first giving him the biggest hug in history. Although not many words were spoken, Albus knew that everything was going to be okay between the two of them. "Hey, now Uncle Harry's gonna buy you a new broom, right?"

"He is?" asked Albus incredulously.

"Yep," came a voice from behind him.

"Dad! Mom, Lily! You guys made it!" he shouted running towards them, being enveloped in his father's arms.

"Great job, sweety," Ginny commended. "This is for you, from all of us. Even – "

"ME!" Lily shouted. "I used the Knut that I been saving to buy from Uncle Georgie's joke shop, but I decided you was more important," she said proudly, Albus choosing to brush off the grammar mistakes **(A/N: No, I'm not an idiot! Those grammar mistakes were on purpose!). **

"Let's go have some lunch. We got permission fro McGonagall to take you all to The Three Broomsticks. You can come along too, Freddie," said Harry, obviously proud and happy that is son was following in his footsteps.

"Cool! Let's go!"

The family walked off in the direction of Hogsmeade village, Albus calling to his brother to join them. After James had caught up, they raced the whole way to the pub, and stayed there all day.

**I ****know,**** what a bad ending. But, my other half has been bugging me to post, and I was banned from the computer yesterday (yeah, don't wanna go into that). But, hope you enjoyed the face-off, and are happy with the outcome. We've known for a while that Al was ****gonna**** win, but we kept it a secret! ****Luv****ya**

**iheartron547 **


	15. Chapter 13: Kisses and Misses

Hey! I'm posting! I guess this is a little short, but I like it. Just to clear, this chapter kinda skips a month without going into big detail. You'll see where I mean. Anyway, I don't have a lot to say.

So just read.

And review.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

"Good job Freddie!"  
Freddie turned around and waved with a smile at the fifth year who had wished her well.

"Thanks!" she called, pulling her cloak tightly around her. She had walked back from Hogsmede by herself, leaving the Potters to have a family night. All ill feelings between her and Albus were gone. Freddie was actually happy for her cousin; as upset as she was, it meant she could focus more on school.

"Goodness, it's cold," Freddie mumbled to herself as she opened the front door. The warmth of the castle welcomed her and the smells wafting from the Great Hall drew her.

"Good job!"

"You were amazing!"

"You so should have won!"

"Potter just had the best of luck!"

Several such calls were shouted at Freddie as she entered the hall and made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," she said, sitting down beside George. She picked up his fork and took a bite of his Shepard's pie. "God, dat's good."

"You're disgusting," Jessica said, shaking her head. She laughed at her friend's antics.

"No, I'm hungry," Freddie defended. "You know I don't like the food at the Three Broomsticks."

"Another sign your crazy," George shot back, pulling the fork away from his sister as his dinner dwindled down to nothing.

"Oh, stop teasing her," Jessica scolded with a playful slap on his arm. George hit her back. Freddie finished off her brother's dinner as the pair laughed. Across the room, Lilac ran out in tears. Freddie watched her with amusement.

"What are you smiling at?" Jessica asked. Freddie just smiled and swallowed.

"Oh, nothing," she answered. "Why?"

"Well, Cedric told us before you came that he would be waiting," George replied. "I'm not quite sure what that means-"

He never finished his sentence as his twin had run off.

"But apparently she did," Jessica said. "I hope she doesn't have to go outside though."

"Why?"

Jessica pointed at Freddie's cloak left on the bench. "That's why."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Freddie dashed up the steps of the Astronomy tower, cursing under her breathe as she realized she had forgotten her cloak. She opened the trap door and was hit with a blast of cold air. She pulled herself through.

"Cedric?" she called. Cedric, his curly hair swept dashingly to one side causing Freddie to silently swoon, turned.

"You made it!" He came over and hugged her. She noticed she had no cloak. "Where's your cloak?"  
"Um, yes, well," Freddie started, fingering the end of her braid. "I forgot it in the hall. Jessica and George only just told me and I-"

"-rushed up here to see me?" Cedric finished. Freddie nodded. "Well here then." He took off his cloak and slid it around her shoulders.

She took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"Hey, anything," he replied. He sat next to hr on the stone ledge. "You were amazing today."

Freddie blushed.

"I lost," she said.

"But you played valiantly," Cedric told her. She wrapped his arm around her waist. "Really, you did."

"Thanks. I'm not really upset, but it would have been fun."

"Well, next year then, when Albus won't be on the team. Plus, now you have a chance to pull your Herbology grade up."

"Shut it!" Freddie hit him on the arm.

"Well…"

Freddie laughed. "You know me entirely to well."

Cedric looked at her. Freddie returned the gaze, almost losing herself in his blue eyes.

"Is that so bad?" he asked softly before leaning down. Their lips met and for a few blissful minutes all of Freddie's worries vanished.

The pair kissed passionately until Freddie broke away.

"Thank you," she whispered, their foreheads touching. "You always know how to make me feel better."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

November flew by, students excited for the upcoming holiday. Teachers _loaded_ the students with homework and essays, leaving the student body cranky and tired, using History of Magic as their naptime.

The news of _Ceddie, _as Jaclyn dubbed them ("It was either that or Fredric. Ew. Your names don't have many catchy couple titles.) traveled all over the school. They were the official it couple now. Freddie was even being called 'Jackie Junior.'

After a sleepy History of Magic, Freddie and Jessica stumbled out of the classroom to find an eager group of first years waiting outside.

"Hello Freddie!" one called. Freddie smiled.

"Hello," she said and began to walk away before feeling a pull on her braid. She turned around. "Yes?"  
"Well, we were wondering…canyouhelpusgetdatestotheChristmasdance?" the small girl said quickly. Freddie crinkled her eyebrows, confused, until Jessica whispered a translation in her ear.

"Oh, um, the dance," she said. After the excitement of the Yule Ball when their parents were at school, McGonagall decided to hold two holiday dances-one for first to third years and one for the older students. As with the Yule Ball, younger students were allowed to attend if they were an older student's date. "Well, why do you need my help?"

The girl goggled at her.

"Your dating Cedric Flinch-Fletchley!" she nearly shouted. "You can get anyone! You must be amazing at finding dates."

Freddie glanced over her shoulder at Jessica, who gave her a sympathetic look. Freddie turned back to the young girl.

"You're a first year, right?" she asked. The girl nodded, her ponytail bouncing. "Do you know my brother, Nick Weasley?" The girl squeled and glanced back at her friends, nodding.

"He's so cute! We sit next to each other. He's really nice too" she gushed.

"Well, Nick loves Quittich," Freddie told her. "Do you know anything about it?" Freddie didn't know if she was one of those girly girls.

"Of course!" the girl said. "It's practically a crime not to." Freddie smiled.

"Well, go talk to Nick and get to know him. If you like him and find him a friend, just say something like 'You're so easy to talk to. Want to go to the dance together? I'd have fun with a good friend like you."

The girl nodded furiously, her ponytail threatening to come out.

"Thank you so much!" The girl ran off.

"That was so very weird," Freddie said, linking arms with Jessica. She nodded.

"I agree. Now let's go get some lunch."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night, the common room was filled to the brim with students scribbling essays, reading thick, dusty books, or slacking and putting their work off until the last minute.

Albus, Scorpius, and Rose sat around a small table near the fire, working diligently on a Herbology paper.

"I'm almost done," Rose said, dipping her quill in the ink pot. "I just have to write a conclusion."

"Will you help when your done then?" Scorpius asked. "I still need one more reason for what gillyweed has done and why it was one of the greatest plants founded or whatever Sprout said."

"Did you use the story about my Dad?" Albus asked. Scorpius nodded.

"It only filled 4 inches," he complained.

"Oh, give me," Rose said, acting very Hermione-ish. "I'm done. Let me help."

"You're a life saver, Rose," Scorpius said. He pulled out a thick book. "Now while you do that, I'll read that chapter on Summoning Flitwick wanted us to."

He opened the book as Nick came over.

"Albus! Scorpius! I've got a date!" he said excitedly.

"No way!" Scorpius said. He and Nick had become very good friends. "Who?"

"Marie Levine."

"Lucky!" Albus said. "She's really nice."

"Yeah, we've been talking in History of Magic and stuff and we got in this really good discussion today about Quittich. Who knew any girl besides Freddie actually like it?!?!? Anyway, she just asked me," Nick said. "And I said yes. James won't stop teasing me."

"Ignore him," Rose advised, rolling up Scorpius' essay. "Just because he couldn't find a date doesn't me he needs to tease you."

Scorpius smiled. "Good advice. Oh, and speaking of the dance, do you want to go with me?"

Albus and Nick's eyes bugged and Rose blushed.

"I-yes, of course," she said. "That would be fun. As friends."

Scorpius smiled. "Cool."

"Ha ha!" Nick teased. "Now the Potter boys have to find dates! Who'd a thought? Of all people too."

Albus shrugged.

"I don't really need a date. It'll be fun no matter what," he said good naturly.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, so a little short. But I thought it was cute. The reviews we've gotten have been amazing. Thank you so much for reading this. Scorpius, Albus, and Rose remind me so much of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was writing this and I was like, 'OMG, it's just like when they do homework!' I find stupid things like that cool.

So R&R.

We'll post soon.

Happy Holidays,

Iheartron547


	16. Chapter 14: Red and Green

**OMG, we are so so so so SO sorry about not posting in forever. But we've been so busy! School is crazy at the moment-now is the busiest time of year. We are also in the process of writing another fan fic with our friends which will hopefully be posted sooner than later. I'm really excited about this chapter. I think it is really funny and hopefully you'll all enjoy it.**

**I will also understand if you guys send Fluffy after us.**

**We've been bad little authors.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Mum! Dad! Rose sent mail!"

Hugo Weasly came running into the living room, letter in hand with Rose's barn owl twittering behind him.

"She sent a letter," Hugo repeated and handed it to his mother.

"About time," Hermione said, eagerly ripping the seal apart. "She hardly ever writes anymore."

"Takes after Dad than," Hugo guessed. Hermione smiled and looked over at her husband who was passed out on the couch.

"Exactly sweetie," Hermione replied, ruffling her son's hair. "RON! Get up! Rose sent a letter!"

Ron shot up the minute Hermione shouted his name.

"Whatsamatter?" he asked groggily.

"Your daughter sent a letter."

"Oh." He yawned and rolled over.

"RON!"

"Alright, I'm up! I'm up!" Ron said, sitting upright. "So she sent a letter? 'Bout time."

"That's what Mom said," Hugo informed. "Now can we hurry up and read this? I want to go play with Lily."

"We're not going over until dinner and that's final," Hermione scolded gently. "I've told you that."

Hugo scowled.

"Yeah, well, I was just making sure," he buffed.

"Stop getting your mother all riled up," Ron said. "Now what did Rose write? We are still picking her up tomorrow, right?"  
"Yes, the train comes in at 10:30," Hermione assured. "Now shush. I want to hear how school is." She opened the letter and read aloud:

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Hugo,_

_I'm terribly sorry I haven't written, but school has been crazy as of late. Who knew first years were given so much work? I have, like, six essays due. The older students have it way worse, though. I pity Jaclyn at times like these! She hardly ever gets out anymore!_

"I highly doubt that," Ron muttered under his breathe. He knew his neice well enough to know that there was no way she would stay holed up in the common room while boys ran around Hogwarts.

"Dad, quiet!" Hugo hissed.

Hermione continued.

_Albus has been a great help. Professor Malfoy hasn't been that pleasant to me in Potions and I've had to work extra hard._

"Git," Ron put in.

"Ssh!"

_History of Magic has officially become nap time. I can't believe you did well in that class, Mum. I've only got a A. It's become study hall as well. I've been writing a lot of my Transfiguration essays in that class. Binns just thinks I'm taking notes. Victorie has been amazing in class too. She's got the seventh years boys goggling. It's so funny to watch them during dinner. It's hilarious. A bit like you and Aunt Fleur, I'm guessing, Dad, when she was there for the Yule Ball. _

Ron blushed.

"You told her about that?" he demanded.

"She wanted to hear about our school days," Hermione said. "Now quiet!"

_And did you hear that Albus got Seeker? It was amazing. There was this whole big showdown between him and Freddie. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Lily, Uncle George, and Aunt Katie all came. It was pretty cool. I think Freddie was upset she didn't get the position, but now that she and Cedric Flinch-Fletchly are a thing…I don't think it's bugging her as much._

"Freddie's got a boyfriend?" Hugo cried. "Gosh, who's stupid enough to date her?"  
"Be nice," Hermione warned.

_We have the Christmas dance tomorrow, well today since that's probably when you're reading this. James didn't get a date. It's the funniest thing. Nick got one, so did Matt and Andrew. Jaclyn's got about six. And get this…tell Dad not to blow apart the house…I'm going with Scorpius. You know, Scorpius Malfoy. Is dad freaking out yet?_

"SHE'S GOING WITH WHO?!"

"Ron, calm down! Scorpius is nothing like his father," Hermione said. "Rose thinks very highly of him."

"How do you know that?" Ron questioned. His face was as red as his hair.

"Albus writes to Ginny about Scorpius, him, and Rose," Hermione explained. "They're all good friends."

"Yes, but does she have to date him?"

"It's not a date, Ronald," Hermione said. "Their just going to the dance together."

"Yes, well," Ron started, looking for a comeback. "He's still a Malfoy!"

"That's got nothing to do with it," Hermione said darkly. "Now quiet."

_You probably just had a talk about how we're just friends and it means nothing, and Dad's probably going 'He's still a Malfoy!' But Scorpius isn't like that. He's so nice and caring. You wouldn't know he was Draco's son._

_Well, class is almost over now. (I wrote this while Binns was talking about goblin rebel leaders. Can you send me old notes of yours Mum?) I'll write soon-maybe._

_Lots of love,_

_Rose_

"Okay, can I go play now?" Hugo asked. He loved to hear from Rose, but she always wrote so much!

"Hugo!" Hermione scolded.

"Ah, just let him go," Ron said. "Go get the brooms out, Hugo. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay!"

Once Hugo had skipped off, Ron turned to Hermione.

"I'm not comfortable with this," he said, gesturing to the letter. "With Rose and the Malfoy kid."

Hermione sighed.

"He has a name, Ron," she said gently. "And you're being very stereotyped right now. Just because his father is a monster doesn't mean his son is."

"Yeah, well-"

"Just stop, Ron. Rose wouldn't be hanging out with him if he was like his father," Hermione added. "Think through this."

Rose nodded.

"Guess I'm just being over protective."

"And you have every right to be! But Harry is okay with this and I trust his judgment. He's met the kid."

"He has?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Just calm down. You can interrogate her tomorrow," Hermione promised. "Now go play with your son before he flies through another tree again."

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Are you girls excited?" Jaclyn asked. She was fixing Rose's hair with most of the first through third year girls sitting around her. "Your going to have so much fun."

"I just hope my Dad didn't freak when he read my letter," Rose worried.

"Aunt Hermione'll calm him down," Freddie assured. "Just enjoy tonight because you know he's going to want every detail tomorrow."

Rose nodded.

"Jaclyn, your curlers are falling out," Freddie told her sister. Jaclyn shrieked and dropped the straightening potion she was using on Rose's hair and dashed to the mirror.

"Help me fix it!" The younger student's dance was 7-9, while the older kids went 9-12.

A flurry of girls dashed over to help Jaclyn. She was like the queen of all the girls in Gryffindor. They did whatever they could to please her.

Once the crisis was averted, Jaclyn finished Rose's hair and gave her a once over.

"You like gah-orgeous, Rose," Jaclyn proclaimed. "Love the robes."

Rose looked down at her ruby-red dress robes.

"Not to bright?"

"No. You look perfect. Now Freddie on the other hand…"

Freddie had on lime green dress robes with her hair in a simple braid.

"What's wrong with my robes?" she asked.

"You look like a piece of fruit," Jaclyn answered.

Freddie stuck her tongue out.

"I don't care what you think. Cedric likes them."

"Of course," Jaclyn said sarcastically. "That's all that matters."

"Well, to me it is," Freddie said.

"You could've at least gone a shade lighter," Jaclyn said. "Like Jessica. Hers are bright but not blinding."

Jessica blushed. Her robes were an electric blue, but on the pastel side.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "George said blue brings out my eyes."

"At least I have one romantic sibling," Jaclyn muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Well girls," Jaclyn announced, clapping her hands together. "You all look lovely and it is almost 7:05, so go have fun!"

The girls flew out of the tower and down to the Great Hall. Boys were milling about, and Cedric spotted Freddie right away. It wasn't hard.

"You look amazing," he said.  
She smiled.

"Thanks. Not to bright?"

"Well, I won't lose you in the crowd!" Ced joked. Freddie laughed rolled her eyes. They linked arms and walked in.

Scorpius and Albus were waiting for Rose.

"Hey!" Scorpius greeted. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Rose replied. "You two look so grown up!"

"Is that a good thing?" Albus asked.

"If you want it to be," Rose said. She linked arms with both of them and the trio went into the hall.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

**So this was around four-five pages on Word. It was a bit of a filler, but i thought the ron bit wsa funny. Now for the next chap, it can be the dance continued, with the younger kids and then Jaclyn and stuff OR we can just move on. It's your choice, so you have to review to let us know! I sweat we'll try to post way more. I promise. Really.**

**Review Review!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Iheartron547**


	17. Chapter 15: Hexing Again

**I'm posting! Aren't you all so so happy? I'm glad of the TWO reviews I got guys! But I guess that is your way of being mad at me, and I understand. We're really going to make an effort to try to post much more, but it has been busy. Now one reviewer said not to do to much from Jaclyn's point of view, since we don't do her POVS, but we don't do anyone's POVS, so please just think before you comment.**

**Now this idea came to me around 11:30 last night while watching America's Next Top Model re-runs. Weird, right?**

**And you might notice the brief Hannah Montana parody reference in this. I didn't feel like creating a super new Wizard Band. Sorry.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The hall was snowing. Literally. The first years stared in amazement as the snow fell down from the ceiling and disappeared right about their heads.

"This is so cool!" Rose squealed. "Even better than the way my Mum described!"

"Wasn't it something like this for the Yule Ball back when they were in school?" Albus asked. "That's the picture I get."

"Probably," Scorpius replied. "It's probably just easier to re-use decorations."

"The fairies are a nice touch though," Rose said, watching one flutter around her head. "Very nice touch."

"Guys, did you hear who they got to play tonight?" Nick said, running up with Marie Levine on his arm.

"No, who?" the trio asked excitedly.

"That new blond girl who sings 'Hex You Again," Marie told them. "I love her!"

Rose squealed.

"Oh, I love her!" Rose cried. She turned to Albus. "You know the song, the one we wouldn't stop listening to over the summer!"

"Um, no, I actually don't remember," Albus said.

"It's the one that's like, '**The last time I freaked out ****I just kept looking down ****I ****st****-****st****-stuttered when ****You asked me what I'm thinking about****Felt like I couldn't breathe ****You asked what's wrong with me ****My best friend said**

**You cheated on her, you ****sleeze**

**And when we meet again****You**** better ****aparate**** away****'Cause I will do it then**

**Oh, no**

**I can't wait to hex you again!****"**

"Oh, that one," Albus said. "Yes, I remember." He shuddered. He had spent the whole summer listening to that annoying song. Pearl, Jaclyn, Freddie, Rose, and Lily were in love with it. That wouldn't have been a problem except that Matt, Andrew, Nick and James had all fallen victim to it as well.

"It's going to be so much fun," Marie said. "I can't wait!"

"Ugh, I can," Albus muttered as they walked away.

"Not a big fan of hers, huh?" Scorpius guessed. Albus shook his head.

"That's ALL my cousins listened to this summer," he explained. "James is in love with her."

"It's hysterical when he does the dance," Rose put in. "The whole hip thing…just watch James the whole night. It's comedy right there."

"I'm sure it is," Scorpius said. He was watching as Nick and Marie told James about the singer. James' face lit up. "This is going to be fun."

"Well, she won't be here for a bit, so why don't we got eat?" Rose offered. The three made their way over to a table with Jessica and George, Freddie and Cedric, James and Matthew, and Nick and Marie.

"You know," Freddie said as Cedric pulled out a chair for her. "I find it funny neither of the Potter boys got dates. You'd think the girls would be all over you."

"They were," James boasted. "But I'm holding out for someone special." He glanced at George and Jessica. Freddie smirked.

"Seen Lilac at all tonight?" Freddie asked her twin.

"No," George said. "She's apparently holed up in the tower crying her eyes out."

"You don't sound the least bit sorry," Rose commented. George shrugged.

"I'm not."

Freddie hit him over the back of the head.

The group continued to talk and eat in relative peace-well, as peaceful as the Weasly/Potter clan could manage. James flirted madly with Jessica and Albus talked with Marie and Nick about Quittich and the upcoming season.

"You know, I'm proud of you," George said once the gold plates had cleared themselves.

"And why's that?" Freddie asked.

"Jaclyn would've hooked up with like, 3 guys by now and you and Ced haven't locked lips once. Unlike Teddy and Victoire." He glanced up at the staff table. "Good job."

"Gee thanks. I feel so ap-"

She was cut off by Teddy's magnified voice ringing out across the hall.

"I hope everyone has eaten their fill," he said. "We have the house elves to thank for that. Desert will be put up later. But now, the staff and I are proud to welcome"-his hair flushed pink for a moment, much to Victoire's distaste- "the star who had mad time in her world wide Wizard tour to stop here for a performance! Please welcome-"

He was drowned out by the screaming of all the female population of the room and James, who jumped up and ran over to the stage.

"Hello Hogwarts! Nice to see y'all!"

"Is she American?" Albus muttered to Scorpius.

"Apparently, yes."

The music started up and the room joined in the singing.

**"I GOT MY SIGHTS SET ON YOU…"**

The noise was so loud and James' screaming somehow managed to carry over it. He was pressed up against the stage, eyes goggiling. Rose was right to; watching him dance like a girl was certainly worth watching.

As the chorus came near, Albus put his hands over his ears, and for good reason.

**"THE LAST TIME I FREAKED OUT, I JUST KEPT LOOKING DOWN! I S-S-STUTTERED WHEN YOU AS ME WHAT I'M THINKING 'BOUT!"**

The noise had reached a new level of unbearable sound. Albus shut his eyes.

**"THE LAST TIME I FREAKED OUT-"**

He opened one slowly. Didn't she just sing that? He had heard the song enough to know that that didn't next. He looked up the crowd. No one seemed phased by it. Indeed, Freddie and Ced were doing the same move they had been a minute ago. Only he, Rose, and Scorpius seemed aware of the repeat.

**"THE LAST TIME I FREAKED OUT-"**

Freddie and Cedric were doing the same step again, and crowd blared the same lyrics.

"What is going on?" Albus cried to Rose. As the words played again, Rose pointed at the ceiling. The snow was swirling in a counterclock wise direction.

"Someone's tinkering with the ceiling," she shouted.

"Who though?" Scorpius wondered. "And why?"

"I read in the tinkered _Hogwarts, a History _that if you use a certain spell on the ceiling it reverses…time." Her eyes widened. "It reverses time! Scorpius, your father!!"

"What? "

"He's trying to reverse time! And it works!"

"But how did he find the spell?" Albus asked. "The book's in-"

"_The book!"_ the three of them cried.

xXxXxXxXxX

**Um, so kinda short, but it was to the point. We're not posting until we get some more reviews people, so now it's up to you. We're ready to do a new chap. Completely. But you all need to do your part, okay?**

**REVIEW**

**Hexing you all again,**

**Iheartron547**


	18. Chapter 16: To Close for Comfort

**Okay, we are so so so sorry about the long wait! I know you guys haven't been reviewing as a way to punish us, and we respect that. But we did get sick, and we've both been in the middle of auditions and callbacks for a show we're in. Yes, we did get parts, and no, we didn't forget about you all.**

**So here we go.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

As Albus and Scorpius lagged behind her, Rose sprinted up the staircases and nearly slid around the turns in the corridors in attempt to get to the common room quickly. She skidded to a schreeching halt in front of a rather drunk Fat Lady.

"The pass-hic-word dearie," the satin-covered portrait drawled.

"Silver Bells," Rose panted. The Fat Lady swung open with a hiccup and smile.

The common room was filled of boys in dress robes awkwardly standing around waiting for their dates to come down from upstairs. Rose pushed her way through the black cotton crowd, causing quite a stir.

"Isn't she suppose to be at the dance?"

"That's my toe!"

"Damn, watch it!"

"Sorry!" Rose called over her shoulder. She pushed past another boy and ran up the stairs. She coughed as she entered the dormitory.

"Aw, go easy with the perfume!" she called out. "And why are you in the first year dorm?"

"Because all the others are not perfume rooms," one girl explained snootily. "They're being used for hair and dress."

"I'll kill her later," Rose muttered under her breath about her cousin. She made her way over to her trunk and began pulling everything out of it. She had buried the book at the bottom, thinking it was a good idea then, but she realized now how stupid it was.

"Just because it's at the bottom of something," she muttered. "Does not mean it will resist 'Accio."

Rose pulled out her extra robes and Muggle clothing, along with her school books, not caring as an inkwell exploded.

"I'll deal with that later." She pulled the last few items out and her heart sank upon realizing the book wasn't here.

"Damn!"

She rushed back down the stairs and looked frantically around for Albus and Scorpius. They locked eyes with her and she just shook her head as she climbed down the winding stairs.

"It's not in there," Rose told them.

"Are you positive that was the last place you put it?" Scorpius asked. Rose nodded.

"Yes. I remember, last night, I did," she assured. She turned to Albus. And then did it again. And then found herself back on the stairs walking down again. No one else noticed.

"Okay, now it's getting bad," Albus said. "We've got to find that book!"

"Well, it logically could be anywhere," Scorpius reminded. "Even though we know it's not."

"So we have to somehow distract your dad," Rose said. "But how?"

Scorpius shook his head.

"I'm fresh out of ideas," Scorpius said. "All that running…hey, Rose!"

Rose had took off for the boy's dorm. Scorpius and Al dashed after her.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Albus asked.

"James still has his birthday present from Uncle George, right?" Rose guessed.

"Um, I think. Why?"

Rose stopped, causing Scorpius and Albus to collide into her.

"You two need to run more," she said.

"Now it not the time to worry about our physical shape," Albus said. "And although your right, why do you need James' joke set?"

Rose waved her hand in front of the doors along the hallway.

"Which one?"

Scorpius pointed to the gold on nearest her. Rose pushed open the door and immediately knew which bed was James' by the messiness of it.

"Help me look through his stuff," Rose commanded. Scorpius knelt down beside her by James' trunk.

"I'm a little scared to open it," she said.

"Can't say I blame you," Scorpius replied. "Okay, on the count of three…"

They eased it open together, and the mess wasn't as horrific as Rose predicted.

"Okay, the kit should be red…that's how Uncle George usually wraps James'," she informed Scorpius as Albus dug through the dresser.

"He wraps in colors?"

"When there's a double digit number of people, it's the only way to keep organized," Rose explained wincing as she pulled out a sock.

Scorpius nodded, going green as he uncovered a soggy Pumpking Pasty.

"You're brother is nasty," he told Albus, who nodded from under the bed.

"Be lucky you don't live with him!"

They searched for a few minutes until Scorpius cried, "Got it!" He pulled out a torn package.

"Okay, now find a piece of parchment," Rose instructed, opening the kit. She pulled out a quill and held the tip of it to the piece of parchment Albus slid toward her.

"Middle age, cranky witch, Slytherin, thinks she's amazing," Rose said. "No offense, Scorpius."

"Well, she is cranky," Scorpius agreed.

"Now, what's new in your life?" Albus asked, guessing where his cousin was going with this plan.

"Um, I don't know," Scorpius responded.

"Well, what would your mother write to you about?" Rose asked. Scorpius shrugged.

"Um, trouble with the servants I guess…"

"Perfect."

A minute later, Rose handed the paper to Scorpius. His eyes bugged upon seeing handwriting extrordinarly close to his mother's.

"How did you do that?"

"Imitator Quills," Rose explained. "Now let's go. You can send a thank you to my Uncle later."

Upon hearing herself say it again as time rewound she added, "We don't have long. Let's go."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Draco bent over the book, cursing as he yet again said the incantation. Like before though, Time only rewound slightly.

"Good Lord," Draco muttered. "Stupid spell. _Misst Zeit das Gegenteil!_"

The words felt funny in his mouth and he cursed the spell again as it only reversed a few moments. Little did he know it was longer each time.

"At least the MudBlood is too dense to know I knew about the book," Draco said smugly. "And that my son has no idea I've been reading his mind." Draco felt slightly guilty for using Legilmancy against Scorpius, but he kept reminding himself it was all for the better. Once he was in Slytherin, all would be okay.

"Let's try this again," Draco murmered. "_Misst Zeit da-"_

"Father!"

Draco hastily closed the book and kicked it to the floor behind his desk as Scorpius poked his head around the doorframe.

"Shouldn't you be at the dance?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I received an owl from mother," Scorpius said. Little did Draco know, Albus and Rose were under the Invisibility Cloak they had found in James' trunk in the hallway.

"What did your mother have to say?" Draco asked.

"Well, there's been some trouble with the house elves," Scorpius said, telling what Rose had dictated in the 'letter.' "Apparently she had gone to give a final inspection on my room to find Grandfather's snake head cane missing."

Draco felt his heart lurch. His dad would kill him.

"I will go and send an owl to your mother now. Expect to leave early tomorrow. This needs to be found before your grandparents arrive for dinner," Draco said before rushing off to the owlery. Scorpius nodded and watched him go.

"Aww!'

Scorpius' heart lurched as his father stepped on Rose's foot.

"What was that?" Draco called to the 'empty' hallway.

"Must be from the dance, Father!" Scorpius lied, hopping it would be convincing.

"You're right!" He heard his father's footsteps disappear down the corridor.

"Goodness, it's stuffy under there!" Rose cried, flinging the cloak off upon entering the room. "And that was a beautiful performance. Good job."

"That was so close," Albus said. "So to uncomfortably close."

"But it worked. And hopefully my mum'll be to stupid to even know the whole thing didn't happen or my dad just won't ask her," Scorpius said. "Now do you have the letter?"

Albus held up another letter, written to Bill. It explained the whole incedent with the book and what it contained and the spells need to access it all. There was also a side note asking him to keep it safe with some spell or another and Draco's plot.

"Do you think your Uncle with help us?" Scorpius asked. Rose nodded as she tied the book and letter to the owl they had Silenced and brought with them.

"Of course," Albus assured. "Uncle Bill lives for that stuff."

"He'll keep it safe," Rose promised too. "And we're seeing him tomorrow, so I'll make sure he received it."

"Isn't he living in France though?" Scorpius asked.

"No, that's Uncle Percy," Albus said. Scorpius just shook his head.

"You have such a big family," he commented.

"You should be with us at Christmas. It's a nightmare."

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So, crisis everted! I actually just came up with the distraction idea, and if I do say so myself it's pretty good! I hope you all like it and be kind with the reviews. We'll hopefully post soon, but it'll be a short one.**

**I'm sorry if any of you thought this was short. It was only four and a half pages on word, so I could see where you get that.**

**For any of my HSM fan fic readers, I'll post by Friday……I hope.**

**Be kind with the reviews please!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Iheartron547**


	19. Chapter 17: Home for the Holidays

**Hey guys!!! My other half has been bugging me so much, so I dedicate this chapter to her! (****Wow, that**** sounded so gay.) Just enjoy and review!!**

The next morning, Scorpius awoke to a load of screaming and noise. Wondering what on Earth someone could possibly be screaming bloody murder about on a Saturday morning, he sat up in his bed, stretching his arms.

"What are _you _doing in here?" came one of the Gryffindor boys' disgusted voices.

"Do you know how to knock? We could be getting changed," was the response of Albus, upon seeing Rose Weasley enter the boy's dorm room.

"Scorpius. Your dad is downstairs," Rose said, ignoring the moans and groans around her.

"What? Why?"

"Your leaving early, remember? He wants you down in the common room, packed and ready to leave, in fifteen minutes."

"Ugh, why do _I _have to be the one with the evil family?" Scorpius asked in disgust.

"I wish you didn't have to, either. But, you must. Remember our plan? It's either this, or Slytherin."

"Yeah…I hate it though."

"Come on, man. I'll help you pack," said Albus, finally getting over the fact that there was a girl in the room where he slept.

"Fine, fine, I'm up. This week is going to be pure hell."

"At least you don't have to say that five more times. Thankfully, our little diversion is working, and your father hasn't reversed time since last night."

"Did you send the owl to Bill, Rose?" Albus asked, throwing Scorpius' stuff into the truck that lay open on the bed.

"Last night. Hopefully he'll get it as soon as possible, so Draco doesn't suspect anything," Rose replied, shuddering at the prospect of Draco catching on to their plan against him.

"I better go. My father's the most impatient person in the world," Scorpius said, shutting his trunk and heaving it off of his four-poster.

"Kind of like living with James," Albus muttered darkly.

"See you guys after break. Al," he said shaking hands with his friend. "Rose," he said. He stepped forward, and then stopped. Should he hug her? I mean, they were friends. But, was that too….over-the-top?

"Goodbye, Scorpius. Have a great Christmas," Rose said. She stepped forward, and embraced him. It was all friendly, but Scorpius couldn't help but hope that there was a little more intended.

"You guys, too. And, I won't."

The trio laughed, and said their last goodbyes. As Scorpius was walking down the steps, he took a few deep breaths as he braced himself to see his father.

"Hello, dad. How was your sleep last night?"

"Horrible. I couldn't stop thinking about how mad father is going to be that we misplaced his scepter."

"And I couldn't stop thinking about how mad you're going to be when you find out," Scorpius muttered to himself.

"Well, we should probably get going. We don't want to waste time that could be spent looking for it."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go," Scorpius said, trying to sound convincing, and anxious to begin the search.

Father and son walked the halls of Hogwarts, more than half the school most likely still asleep. They walked in silence for a while, but it was broken Draco.

"I remember my old school days….good times…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I loved my years at Hogwarts."

"I was under the impression that Harry Potter made your existence here miserable."

"Well, he did…but I was always kind of jealous of him."

"Really? Wow, that's a first," he said, mumbling the latter to himself, so his father couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"What you mean 'That's a first'?"

"Well, everything's about you most of the time, so I can't believe that you would be jealous of other people." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he caught himself. He couldn't believe that he had just said that to his father.

"Excuse me?"

He didn't know what to say to that. Scorpius wasn't sure whether he should pursue the argument, or apologize for thinking something so "foolish".

He decided to pursue it. "Dad, it's true. I thought that you hated Potter. I didn't know you were jealous of him."

"Well, what's not to be jealous about? He won all the teachers over with the miracle of his life, he was a great student, and all the girls liked him."

"But, didn't _you _win all the teachers over, and didn't all the girls like _you, _too?"

"That's what I've been telling you, but no. The only teacher that liked me was Snape, and the only girl that ever liked me was…well, your mother."

"Oh. Why have you been telling me lies over the past 10 years?" All of a sudden, Scorpius found himself sympathizing his father.

"Because…well, because…I wanted you to look up to me."

"Look up to you? Why did you need to tell me that to make sure that I look up to you?"

"Because, I thought that you'd think that I was a good person when I went here, and I wanted you to follow in my footsteps. You know, like every good father."

"A good father would've told me the truth." Now, he was angry. Man, his emotions were all over the place.

"I know, but I knew that if you knew the truth, that you would never idolize me like I did my father."

"Dad, sons are supposed to idolize their fathers. It's what we do, no matter what. Just being my father and being honest would have been enough."

"I still think that you would have idolized me even more if you kept on believing what I have been telling you. I mean, wanting to be in Gryffindor? What was that?"

"Now, father. This is changing the subject. We can discuss this later. We need to get home."

Right then and there, Scorpius thought he saw a look of sorrow cross his father's face. And, he thought he felt a wave of guilt come over him, for not being so forgiving. However, the guilt and the sorrow passed just as quickly as they had come.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx

Weeks went by, and finally, after all the confusion, and drama, and suspense, it was time to let it all go, and return home for the holidays. The morning of their departure for the station, Rose and Albus awoke early to begin packing. By the time they were finished and ready for breakfast, the rest of the Gryffindors were just awaking and preparing for their arrival at home.

Since the end of the war, all students were required to go home for the holidays. Although Lord Voldemort was gone, there were still those minor villains roaming the country, and Christmas vacation at Hogwarts was spent holding teachers' conferences, discussing the problems of the day.

"Come on Rose. We need to get downstairs and eat so we can leave as early as possible," Albus said, rushing down the flight of stairs that led to the boy's dorm.

"I know, I know, I'm coming," said Rose from her end of the stairwell. Five seconds later, she came down the stairs, dragging her trunk behind her, obviously struggling.

"Let me help you with that," Albus said hurriedly, running over to help her. He took her suitcase to relieve her, and they both made their way down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

The cousins ate a quick breakfast, and then were off to find the rest of their family. When they got back to the common room, they saw James and Matt reclining on armchairs, waiting for them to return.

"What took you so long? We've been ready for, like, and hour already," Matt said exhaustedly.

"Yeah, all you had to do was grab a couple dozen pastries and run," James said, smirking.

"No, that's what a pig like you would do," said Albus to his brother, just as sarcastically.

"Come one guys. We better get going," Matt said, standing up from his sleeping position on the couch.

"We have to wait for everyone else to get up, though," Rose said, sitting down where he left.

"Oh come on. We all know that Jaclyn's not gonna get up until _well_ after noon," James said.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, I have an idea," Albus said, moving over to the staircase. "Rose, go and wake her."

"Are you crazy? She'll kill me!"

"Exactly. It'll be hysterical."

"Fine," she resigned, walking slowly up the stairs. She paused at the top, and held up one finger to her lips.

"This should be good," Matt whispered to James.

"JACLYN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!!!" came the shout of Rose from the sixth year girl's dorm. Five seconds later, Rose came dashing down the steps and out the portrait hole, followed by a fuming Jaclyn.

"This should be a _very _fun Christmas," James whispered back to Matt.

**Corny, corny, corny, I know. But, it had to be done. Now, the next chapter (or next few chapters) will be all about the Christmas break. We're talking tons and tons of pages on Word, hysterical Potter/Weasley humor. It'll be cool. Give us your feedback, and stuff you wanna see in the next chapter, in a review. We know that some want to see more of Teddy/Victoire. We live off of this stuff!! Tell us what you want!! (What you really really want. Spice Girls just popped into my head. Couldn't resist….) R&R please!! **

**Till next time, iheartron547 3**


	20. Chapter 18: Trainride Gossip

**So…2 chappies in one weekend. Quite proud, actually. And considering it's 9 PM….you should be worshipping at out feet. Hmph.**

**Look, we're so sorry for not posting, but we both met with a nasty bout of flu and chest colds, plus we had our computer time taken away thanks to a math test. Nasty little things. I'd rather take Potions any day.**

**So, let's read, shall we?**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ugh, I should be sleeping right now," Jaclyn said with a groan, leaning on Andrew's shoulder.

"And you should also be passing DADA, but that's not happening right now either," he replied curtly, shrugging her off. "Now shut up. I need to concentrate."

He was playing James in a game of Exploding Snap, quite risky with the amount of people in their compartment. Matthew was watching the pair intently, while Freddie chatted with Rose, who was giggling madly. Albus was immersed in a book, and Nick was reading over his shoulder. George had disappeared with Jessica some time ago.

"Well, sorry," Jaclyn whined in reply and stuck her toungue out at him before laying across Albus' lap.

"Oww!" He jumped and Jackie's head shook. "Jaclyn, pain!"

She gave a yawn and sat up.

"It is was to early to be functioning," she pouted.

"You need to stop being so melo-dramatic," Freddie said. "Spare us all a lot of torment, listening to you."

"Well, I'm sorry your bored," Jaclyn said.

"Am not!" Freddie shot back. "I'm talking with Rose!"

"And I know you'd rather be going into detail with Jessica about last night with Ced," Jaclyn replied, "Which I know all about, so spare me."

Freddie blushed.

"Okay, let's not recount that, _please_," she said sharply, a hint of warning in her voice.

"No, do tell," James said, abandoning the game as it exploded, leaving Andrew's red hair standing on end.

"Yea, you lead us on, now finish," Nick said. Freddie shoved his face away.

"I'm not telling _you, _of all people," she said to James. "The entire school will know before we get back!"

James smiled devilishly.

"Exactly the point."

Matthew punched his arm in agreement.

"Why can't you go occupy yourselves with your annoying friends?" Freddie asked, waving her hand toward the corridor. "Go on!"

"Speaking of annoying friends…" Rose pointed to the compartment door as Shane and Dan appeared, smiling.

"We heard you call," Dan began. "Something about annoying friends?"

"And so we obliged the fair lady's wishes and appeared," Shane finished. Albus rolled his eyes.

"You've got some annoying friends," he said in agreement. He let out an 'omph' as Dan squeezed himself in between him and Nick.

"Oh, and Freddie dearest?" Freddie rolled her eyes at Shane's pitiful attempts at flirting. "Cedric FF was looking for you."

Freddie turned sharply in his direction.

"Really?"

"Yeah, something about the 'usual spot'."

Freddie stood up, causing Rose to fall into Matthew.

"I'll be back later," she said, before leaving.

"That's code for 'come find me because I'll be to busy making go-go eyes at Ced'," Andrew translated. "Want a game, Dan?"

Dan nodded. "Why not?"

Shane leaned against the window and stared off into space.

"You'll never believe what I saw," he said.

"Care to tell?" Rose asked. Jaclyn looked up, interested.

Shane smiled.

"Teddy and Victoire."

Jaclyn sat up, suddenly wide awake.

"Oh, do tell!" she said. Teddy and Victoire, dubbed Tedtoire, were her all time favorite couple.

"Well, let's say I couldn't tell who's hand were who's," Shane said.

"Keep it PG, will you?" Andrew said sharply. "James is practically drooling."

"Hey!"

"Well, look at yourself!"

James leaned over Albus' lap and looked at himself in the darkening window.

"Okay, I see your point. But this is juicy!"

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you sound so gay saying that!"

James puffed out his chest.

"I'm embracing my feminine side," he defended.

"Your embracing your true self then," Albus said with a straight face as his cousins doubled over, laughing hysterically around him. "Well, it's the truth!"

Jaclyn, the first to recover, whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, God, Al," she said, patting him on the head, trying to flatten his ever non-represent hair. "You're too funny."

Albus, not quite sure what he did, nodded.

"Um, thanks."

The trolley passed and the cousins pooled their money together and bought a stack of Cauldron Cakes and a Chocolate Frog apiece. Nolan Longbottom stopped in for a hello and played a round of Exploding Snap with Andrew, who lost _again, _and brought more news of Teddy and Victoire, who stopped by too, very red-faced and blushing heavily.

"It was nothing, really!" Teddy said, holding up his hands. Jaclyn leaned over and pulled up his collar.

"If you want that to pass off as the truth," she advised, "Keep your neck covered."

He blushed even more.

Jessica and George returned, looking much calmer and cleaner than Teddy and Victoire. When Freddie returned, looking quite disheveled and dazed, the interrogation set forth.

"So," Rose said nonchalantly. "How's Cedric?"

"Um, fine," Freddie said, helping herself to a Chocolate Frog.

"What's he doing over the holidays?" Albus asked. Freddie shrugged.

"We really didn't talk about it," was the reply.

"Did you actually talk at all?" Andrew asked, putting at a spark on his hair as Nolan collected his winnings.

"Go check Cedric, since we're not getting anwers out of this one," Jaclyn told them.

"Go _check _Cedric?" Shane asked. "That's slightly perverted."

Jaclyn rolled her eyes at their immaturity.

"I _meant _to see if he's blushing and being all quiet," Jaclyn corrected herself. "Then you'll know something juicy happened."

With those words James, Dan, Matthew, and Shane dashed out of the compartment.

"You know, I'm really going to have to have a talk with our aunts and uncles," Jaclyn said, tapping her chin. "Their children are really going down the wrong path. You tell your parents, okay, Jessica?"

Jessica nodded, and raised an eyebrow.

"And she's one to talk?" she whispered into George's ear.

"No," George agreed. "No right at all!"

"Yeah, you have been to Nurse Luna quite a lot," Andrew said. "From not getting enough sleep, I suppose."

"What could she give you?" Albus asked.

"A potion to keep me awake in class," Jaclyn explained.

"Okay, what...do...you...have...to...hide!" James panted, pulling himself into the compartment.

"Yea, Ced was so red," Shane said, clutching a stitch in his side. Freddie went red herself.

"Imagine Jackie, except a few levels toned down," she finally mutterd. James wolf whistled.

"I got a thing or two to learn!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ava, stop it!"

Ava tugged dejectedly on her mother's skirt and sat down at her feet, promptly beginning to cry.

"No, no! No tears!"

Katie bent down to pick up her youngest daughter, the only one who wasn't at Hogwarts.

"Mommy didn't mean to yell," she said gently, bouncing Ava on her hip.

Ava sniffled.

"No nice," she said with a pout.

"Yes," Katie agreed. "No nice."

"Katie, your doing it again," George said gently, coming up behind and putting an arm around his wife's waist.

"Doing what again?"  
"Talking like Ava."

"Oh, whoops."

"Oh, don't worry," Flear said from a few feet away. She had her youngest son, Bill, balanced on one hip. "It'z nothing to worry about. I do it too."

Katie smiled gratefully.

"Oh, good."

"Yeah, and she hasn't stopped," Antoinette added. Fleur glared at her daughter, who shrugged and went back to her book. Antoinette had Fleur's pale, moonlight white skin, but her father's fiery red hair. Marie, playing with her doll next to her sister, was a replica of Fleur.

"That's not nice," Marie told her sister. "Mommy works to hard to tease her. Tease Victoire."

"No, we do not do zey teasing at all," Fleur said. "No teasing."

Fleur's accent had weakened considerably and ''her Engleesh' was now down pat-almost.

"Well, if I find Victoire coming of the train glued to Teddy, tease her all you want," Bill told her daughters. George laughed.

"I wonder what troubles Jaclyn managed to cook up this semester," he wondered aloud.

"Oh, it's not your eldest I'd be worried about."

George turned and saw Ginny appear through the crowd, Lily holding tight and Harry on her other hand.

"What do you mean?" George said, giving her a light hug.

"Well, we've been kept informed that something has been brewing between a certain Cedric FF and Freddie," she said musingly, patting Ava's head and giving Katie a hug. "How are you dear?" she asked.

"Tired, but fine." Ginny nodded and Fleur joined in the conversation as Bill, Harry, and George started one of their own.

"Is it really something to worry about?" George said. "I already have one boy crazy daughter; I don't think I can handle more."

"Nah, it sounds like Freddie's a steady one," Bill assured. "She's not one to go into something lightly."

Harry agreed.

"She's got a good head on her shoulders," he said. "Now Andrew…I've received a letter or two and something's brewing with a certain Ravenclaw…"

"Why haven't I heard about any of this?" George wondered.

"It's not generally something kids tell their parents," Harry said. Andrew was his god-child.

"Well, did you hear about little Rosie?" Bill asked.

"Nah, what happened?" George asked.

"Well, something with her and a certain Scorpius Malfory," Harry finished Bill's thought.

"_Draco's _son?" George asked flabbergasted. "Wow, Ron must've blown through the roof when they got that letter."

"Nearly."

"Oh, hello Hermione!" Ginny called.

"Hugo!" Lily and Antoinette cried out and went over to bring him into the circle of kids.

Hermione and Ron were greeted with hugs the conversations broke again.

"So, Ron, what's this with your daughter?" George asked. "And why haven't I been informed?"

"I don't even know half of what's going on myself," Ron said, scowling. "Just that I don't like it."

"Ah, give it a rest," Bill said, patting him on the shoulder. "They'll be a lovely couple."

"Yeah, the wedding should be fun," Harry agreed. "And Draco'll have killed you before she walked down the isle, so you won't have to witness it anyway!"

The three laughed while Ron's scowl deepened and he went white.

"Don't even joke about that," he said. The conversation quickly turned to the subject of Quittich.

Over with the girls, the attention was turned to Hermione.

"I put on so much weight!" she was saying. "I had been eating a lot of sweets-George does send a package every week- but other than that, I wasn't doing anything to put that much on! So I went to St. Mungo's…"

"Do I think that where this is going might be where this is going?" Katie asked, bouncing Ava. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Oh, 'ow wonderful!" Fleur squealed. "'Ave you told Ronald yet?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Nobody, actually. I was thinking of doing it tonight," she said.

"Make sure he's had the eggnog," Ginny advised. "He'll pass out quicker."

Hermione usually rolled her eyes at this, but she actually looked at Ginny gratefully.

"Good idea," she said. Katie shook her head.

"Good lord, you really are," she said.

Hermione nodded as a whistle blew overhead.

"The train must be near," she said. "So different from when we were in school."

"Compeletly," Ginny agreed. "Christmas at Hogwarts was always so pretty!"

"Zey food was very thick, though," Fleur put in. "I almost didn't fit into my dress robes the one year!"

Hermione nodded.

"I remember that!"

Fleur smiled.

"But, oh, zey good times," she agreed. "But still, I'd rather zem safe at home, no?"

The mothers nodded.

"You heard about the one plot the US Ministry managed to root out?" Katie asked.

"Oh, I did!" Ginny said. "Imagine if that had been carried out!"

"What happened?" Fleur asked.

"A group of Voldemort supports was making plans to do a mass killing at one of the Magic schools," Hermione told her. "I shudder to think of those consequences."

"Well, it has been pretty calm, regardless," Katie reminded. "Nothing to bad. But you're right; better safe than sorry."

"Yes, and I like having them home for Christmas," Hermione added. "I feel bad now for al those years I wasn't home, you know?"

The girls nodded.

"Oh, hello Luna!"

Ginny waved Luna Lovegood-Longbottom over. A small, round girl with her mother's long brown hair was at her side.

"How are you all?" Luna asked warmly, her voice still dreamy like her school days.

"Very good. And you?" Katie asked.

"Just the same," Luna agreed. "I saw your Jaclyn quite a bit this year. Kept getting sick from all her late night rendezvous', no?"

Katie shook head.

"That girl…I hope yours is doing better," she said, motioning towards the child.

"Oh, Lola's wonderful," Luna said. "Say hello, sweetie!"

"It's so nice to meet you all!" Lola said, flashing a toothy smile.

"Have you met my daughter, Marie?" Fleur said, pushing her forward. "She is close to your age, no?"

"Do you like dolls?" Marie asked, holding out her own. Lola tugged on her mother's sweater and Luna pulled a doll from her bag.

"Her name is Nymphadora," she said quietly. "After the war hero."

"That's very pretty," Marie agreed and the pair skipped off. Hermione whipped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Luna, she's precious," Katie said.

"Thank you," Luna said. "I hope hearing the name doesn't upset you to much! I was bawling when she told me."

"No, I'll be fine," Hermione said. "Just thinking of Teddy. I do wish his parents had lived."

"Harry has done a wonderful job, though," Fleur said. The girls nodded. Harry had raised Teddy with Ginny, since he did feel somewhat responsible for him and since he was his godfather and all.

"He understands what it was like," Katie said. "Although Teddy grew up in a much more loving family."

"A bigger one too," Ginny said. "Much bigger. How many are coming tonight?"

"I don't even want to think about that right now," Hermione said.

"Well, you might have to," Fleur said, taking hold of her children's hands and the crowd pushed toward the train, which had pulled in.

"Let the chaos begin."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So, not bad, right? The next chapter will start from the same moment, picking the kids up and then making their way to The Burrow for dinner. It'll be good.**

**This was six pages on Word. Wow, my hands hurt. And my ankle to…okay, not the point.**

**We'll throw in some more adult conversations if you'd all like. We won't know, though, until you review! We'll put some good dialogue in with the kids and some Teddy/Victoire scenes, which we love writing.**

**I hope you all found this chapter satisfying, and the last one too. It's super late, so you all should be so thankful I didn't wait until tomorrow to post! Without any reviews too!**

**Heart you all and would even more when you all review!**

**Iheartron547**


End file.
